Your Voice Is My Favourite Sound
by Turbotail88
Summary: Because there are more ways to love than we'd like to think. Collection of one-shots & drabbles, different universes - Goal is 100 chapters. GIRLPOWERSHIPPING! YURI! AGE GAP! Ratings vary. Irregular updates. Dedicated to all my fellow Girlpowershippers - Enjoy! Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Satoshi, not me.
1. Serving the Queen

Chapter one: Serving the Queen

**Prompt: **#1 Introduction

**Universe: **Medieval AU

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Part 1 of my 'reincarnation' series.

x

Different locations, different eras, different personalities... they met in different ways. But they never fell in love with different people. No matter when the time, when the place or who they were, or their status, they loved each other. That never changed, not when she was the regal queen of an empire and she her lowly servant; not when she was a commander on board a space ship and she her loyal first chief; not when they were born with an age gap, different genders or the same. The result was always similar.

The story of a queen and her servant.

x

"Absolutely not!" a woman exclaimed, slamming her fists on her throne's armrests. Seething, she dismissed the man with a snap of her fingers and crossed her legs, pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"B-but Milady," the man stuttered, struggling against the guards, "you _must _be wed soon, you must provide heirs!"

"_I _will decide when it is time to provide heirs; is it not _my _body? You are dismissed, and do not bring this subject to my throne room _ever _again. If you do, there _will_ be consequences," the Queen threatened, examining her nails.

The guards hid their smiles behind their gauntlets as they heard the man yell in outrage, demanding that the Queen marry his son. The man was none other than the father of Sir Steven Stone and a high-ranking noble in the land of Hoenn. His son, Steven, was an archaeologist, specializing in the extraction of rare gems and jewels, propelling the Stone family into prosperity. However, the Queen would have none of it; she was plenty rich already, and she was not interested in marriage at the moment... she had other _preoccupations._

Namely, a certain blue-haired individual.

The Queen smirked as she thought of her little vixen, most likely tired out from last night's activities... she was always easily worn out, something the Queen found highly amusing.

"Milady," a soft voice interrupted the Queen's train of thought, "if I may... offer an opinion?"

The Queen smiled at the servant, uncrossing her legs and leaning back. The young lady in front of her was dressed in a maid's uniform, her blue hair tied back into a ponytail. She held a silver platter against her chest as she spoke and kept her blue eyes glued to the base of the throne.

"Of course, Dawn," the Queen airily replied.

Dawn blushed and took in a shuddering breath. "Well, I don't think it was wise turning away Sir Stone's proposal..." she trailed off at the look of fury present in the blonde's eyes.

The guards winced and tucked further into their armour to brace themselves.

"And _who _do you think you are, telling me what is or isn't wise?" the Queen demanded, enraged.

This time, Dawn gathered her resolve and stood her ground, dropping her platter and putting her hands on her hips. "You've refused _fifty _offers already, and you're almost thirty!" she yelled, glaring angrily at the Queen and making eye contact. The Queen looked shocked, but Dawn knew it wasn't because of what she said, but rather the sadness and disappointment that showed in her eyes. Dawn softened her voice and continued, "you need heirs, Milady, or the line won't continue and your ancestors' efforts will have been for naught."

The Queen remained silent, watching Dawn tighten her ponytail. The servant dusted off her uniform and picked up her platter, hugging it to her chest.

"The starly will not be flying today," Dawn murmured, glancing away from the Queen. Her Majesty's eyes widened and she stood up, confusing the guards who heard Dawn.

"They _will_, whether you like it or not," she retorted, glaring at Dawn. Dawn sighed and nodded, performing a curtsy and exiting the throne room.

The guards watched their Queen sigh, and for the first time, saw her resolve break. She looked extremely old, sitting on the throne with her eyes full of sadness and regret. She may have been wise beyond her years, but she looked vulnerable to her protectors. One guard stepped forward and kneeled in front of his queen. He was Sir Riley, the head guard, and the Queen's closest friend from childhood.

"Milady, I think you should go back to your quarters and rest. You've had a long day," he offered, extending his hand. She rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving the room and ignoring his help.

"Everyone seems to be offering their opinion today," she remarked, walking down the hall. She observed the servants running around, bowing to her or cleaning, and greeted them. Despite her bad streak with nobles from different regions, the Queen was a very good ruler. She always made sure her people were happy and healthy, and though some detested her for her refusal to get married, they appreciated her dedication to the throne.

She sighed as she entered her lavish room and closed the door. Shedding her formal attire, she donned her nightwear and laid in her bed, hoping to get some rest as Sir Riley kindly suggested. Just as she closed her eyes, her door opened and a figure entered, shutting the door behind them. The Queen knew who it was before they even spoke, recognizing their soft, shy footsteps from anywhere.

"Milady, Sir Riley told me you'd be here," Dawn explained, sitting on the bed beside her queen.

The Queen sighed and opened her eyes, rolling them. "Dawn, you know how annoying it is when you call me that in private, so stop."

Dawn grinned. "I know, just wanted to bug you," she giggled.

They sat in silence, staring at each other. Dawn reached her hand forward and pushed the Queen's hair back gently, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Cynthia," Dawn murmured, leaning forward, "I just... I don't want you to live your life without children or getting married."

Cynthia sighed and sat up, embracing girl. "I know and I understand but I love what we have... I don't need a husband to rule a country and I'm pretty sure I don't need a man to have children."

Dawn laughed and she flicked Cynthia's forehead. "Of course you do, silly, but what we have... we can't have it forever, you know," she solemnly replied.

Cynthia frowned and placed her chin atop Dawn's head. "Don't talk like that," she muttered, undoing the girl's ponytail and running her fingers through her hair. She moved the younger girl to her lap and pulled her close, resting the girl's head on her breast.

"Well, we need _one _reasonable person in this relationship," Dawn retorted, rolling her eyes.

"...I'll take it," Cynthia sighed, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Take what?" Dawn whispered against her lover's neck, eyelashes fluttering against the Queen's collarbone.

Cynthia moaned slightly and pushed Dawn back, refusing to meet her eyes. "Stone's offer; I'll take it. We need a bridge between us and Hoenn anyway, so this is our best bet. Besides, I've met Steven before and he's... pleasant, if not a little preoccupied with his damn rocks."

Dawn smiled, but it was bittersweet and horribly morose. "I'm glad. I guess I'll have to move away now, won't I?" she asked, blinking back tears.

"No. I won't allow you. You will stay and continue to serve me, is that clear?" Cynthia harshly whispered, shaking the girl's shoulders.

"But... we can't have relations like this anymore when you get married. It'll be illegal and wrong and do you know how much it'll hurt watching you with someone else?" Dawn cried, wrapping her arms around the Queen's neck.

"I don't care, I can't live without you. The minute I saw you at that market six years ago begging for a job I knew I wanted you forever. Maybe in another life we'll be together happily, but I want someone I can trust to watch after me and my children if we go too far deep," Cynthia explained, gripping her lover to her possessively.

Dawn eyes watered with emotion and she burst into tears, crying into her lover's neck. She sniffled as Cynthia tried to calm her down, soothing her with her voice. After an hour of sobbing, the couple calmed down and simply laid next to each other, eyes closed and in an embrace.

In this life, it simply was not enough to love and be loved. Status and gender had torn them asunder, and they were left with broken pieces of the love they shared. Dawn grew old and remained the caretaker of the Queen's family, well into her hundreds, while Cynthia died prematurely in her late forties due to poisoning during a visit to the Orre region.

As Dawn lay in her deathbed, surrounded by the children of her dead lover, them now old with children as well, she shed a tear, closing her eyes.

"_In another life..." _she whispered, before succumbing to eternal sleep.


	2. Don't Need a Parachute If I've Got You

Chapter two: I Don't Need a Parachute, Baby, If I've Got You

**Prompt: **#85 Falling

**Universe: **Game-verse

**Rating: **K+

x

One look into that horrible portal and Dawn knew she was _not _going to enjoy this. Damn Cyrus for being a total jerkface, damn Giratina for going on a rampage and, yes, damn Cynthia for suggesting she go in there and try to stop it. She was only _fourteen_ for Arceus' sake! She had a whole life to live, a League to beat, rivals to crush and places to be... she didn't want to die in some alternate world!

But one look into the woman's eyes and she sighed, knowing she'll do it anyway if Cynthia asked again. She hated disappointing the people around her who contributed so much to her success; Mom, Professor Rowan, Barry, Lucas and Cynthia.

Said woman placed a hand on her shoulder and she pinked, turning her head away to hide it. Cynthia, however, assumed Dawn was upset and frowned, pulling the teen around to face her. The twenty-two year old raised an eyebrow as Dawn backed away, clenching her fists and looking over the portal.

"Well, let's go in, then! No time to lose!" Dawn exclaimed, stepping near the edge of the portal and looking at Cynthia with a grin.

The blonde responded in kind and approached Dawn, wondering what was taking the girl so long.

"Cynthia," Dawn started, glancing away and blushing, "I'll catch you when you fall."

Cynthia's eyes widened and her cheeks pinked. Dawn grinned and fell backwards, spreading her arms out.

"Dawn!" Cynthia shouted, jumping after her.

True to her word, Dawn caught her... with Empoleon's help.


	3. Always Here For You

Chapter three: Always Here For You

**Prompt: **#86 Picking up the pieces

**Universe: **Modern AU

**Rating: **T

x

Cynthia groaned, sitting up in bed. She grabbed her head and clenched her teeth at the pounding she felt from within. Never again was she going barhopping with Flint, _ever_. Damn him, leaving her the minute he saw his old pal Volkner. She thought it was funny then, but then again, she thought everything was funny when she was drunk. Even now, she felt like giggling but restrained herself.

With a start, Cynthia realized something. She was in a _bed_.

"Uh oh..." she whispered, face pale.

Checking under the blankets, she was relieved her clothes were on, but they were a different outfit than the one she had on yesterday. More comfortable and soft. Looking around the room, Cynthia noticed the bed was pushed against the window, hence the sunlight waking her up. Beside the bed was a nightstand, on which was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin pills. The alarm clock beside it read one fifty-two.

Smiling, she downed two pills with the water but abruptly stopped, rethinking her actions. What if... this was some crazed psycho getting her to get her guard down? But then she shook her head.

"Nah," she loudly stated to reassure herself, "a psycho wouldn't give me comfy clothes."

She stood up, steadying herself from the sudden wave of vertigo and observed the room once more, noting the vanity against the wall and closet beside the nightstand. It felt familiar to her, but she couldn't associate it to a memory due to the pounding of her head.

Shrugging, Cynthia exited the room and walked down the hall, convinced she was in an apartment. The blonde entered what appeared to be a living room and glanced at the wall, seeing photographs of her with a blue haired woman.

"No way..." she muttered, eyes widening.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the same girl on the picture entered, smiling and laughing as she talked on her cellphone.

"No, no... it's fine, I got it. Don't worry, Flint, I'll take good care of her... Okay, say hi to your girlfriend for me... Oh... that's your _mom..._" she looked up, saw Cynthia, dropped her phone, picked it up then hung up.

"Cynthia! Glad to see you're awake!" she exclaimed, coming closer and hugging the older woman.

"Dawn..." Cynthia muttered, putting her arms around the girl, "what... what are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly!" Dawn answered, pulling back and giggling.

Cynthia sighed and put a hand to her face. "What am _I _doing here?"

Dawn rocked back on her feet and gave a wide grin. "Flint and Volkner brought you here after you passed out 'cause they needed someone to take care of you and I fit the bill," she explained, moving to the kitchen.

"Hmph... I can take care of myself," Cynthia declared, dragging her feet to see what Dawn was doing.

"I know, but you were drunk and I was there. So... what are you up for this _fine _afternoon," Dawn asked, winking.

Cynthia mumbled something and Dawn nodded, turning to the fridge to pull out the necessary ingredients. Leaning against the counter she watched Dawn work, feeling an odd sense of comfort and peace.

"What happened between... us?" she blurted out, startling Dawn.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, turning to Cynthia with a frown.

"What happened to us, our relationship?" Cynthia pressed, determined.

Dawn remained silent and returned to chopping lettuce. "Nothing. You moved away and I didn't keep contact, that's what happened... nothing," she answered softly.

"Can we... fix it?" Cynthia whispered.

Dawn smiled. "I don't know, maybe."

Silence.

Then, "I'll always be here for you, you know that."

"Of course."

Cynthia blinked at Dawn's firm response and smiled slightly, glad to see the trust between them hadn't broken. It would take awhile, but they'd mend things between them eventually. They'd pick up the broken pieces of their relationship and glue it back together.


	4. Forbidden

Chapter four: Forbidden

**Prompt: **#73 Patience

**Universe: **Highschool AU

**Rating: **T

x

The clocked ticked in its usual routine and Dawn sighed _again_. Checking the clock, she was astonished to see it had only been two minutes since she'd last checked. It felt like half an hour, damn it. She banged her head against her desk and sighed again, drawing the attention of the brunette beside her.

May glared at Dawn and sharply nudged her best friend's ribs, drawing an annoyed response from the blue-haired teen.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" Dawn exclaimed.

A glare from the teacher, Ms. Platinum, shut her up but she then turned to her friend and hissed out her annoyance.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she whispered harshly.

"'Cause you're being annoying. Like, stop sighing every second!" May whispered back, just as fierce.

"Hey, you'd be sighing too if you had plans tonight!"

"As a matter of fact, I _do _have plans, with Brendan, but you don't see me sighing those 'lover' sighs—"

"L-l-lover?!"

"—that make me wanna puke! Geez get a grip!"

Dawn turned red and pointed angrily at the clock. "It's been ten minutes since class started and you're already getting on my nerves. Take that back!"

"Nope!"

"May, take that back or so help me I'll..." Dawn trailed off as she noticed a shadow loom above her.

"Or you'll do _what_, Miss Berlitz?" Ms. Platinum asked, tapping her foot against the linoleum floor. Ms. Platinum was a tall teacher, had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and stern grey eyes that observed everything around her. She was wearing thin dress pants and a light blouse, due to the hotter climate now sweeping the Sinnoh region.

"Nothing, Miss Platinum," Dawn muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"That's what I thought. Detention, both of you, after school," she announced.

"B-but...!"

"No buts!" she snapped.

She walked stiffly back to her desk. Her heels clicked as she walked and her hair swished behind her, something the boys appreciated as they murmured among themselves.

"Man, she's so hot!"

"I'd tap that any day."

"I heard she's into girls."

"So? I'll convert her, if you know what I mean."

The perverted boys laughed quietly and high fived each other. Dawn rolled her eyes and turned to her best friend, who was frowning and working vigorously on finishing the history questions sheet for the period. Dawn tapped her fingers against her desk in thought and decided to swallow her pride this time.

"May..?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry."

May turned to look at her friend in shock but her surprised morphed to happiness. "I'm sorry, too. I take back what I said about you."

Dawn extended her hand and smiled. "Friends?"

May accepted the hand and returned the smile in kind. "Friends."

The class continued their work in silence, speaking up only when they had a question or comment. Soon enough, the bell rang, signifying the end of the period and thus the end of school for two days. The students piled up at the door after handing in their assignments but May and Dawn stayed behind and sat at the front of the class.

"Okay," Ms. Platinum sighed, "I trust that you two have come to an understanding and comprehend why you stayed behind?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"All right, then, you can go. If you have any problems, sort them out at lunch or in-between periods. I don't need distractions for my classroom. Understand? The next time you two do this I'll have you sent to the principal's office and you'll face the consequences," she said sternly, crossing her arms and leaning against the front of her desk.

They sighed but complied. May quickly dashed out but Dawn stayed behind, leaning forward with her chin in her hands. She rolled her eyes at her friend's loyalty. Dawn observed the teacher move around the classroom.

"What was that?" she asked Ms. Platinum, who had taken to packing and sorting out her office and school supplies.

"What was what?" Ms. Platinum murmured distractedly, thinking about the workload she had for the weekend... so many tests to grade...

Dawn circled her hand around for emphasis. "You know. That. 'The next time you two do this I'll have you sent to the principal's office and you'll face the consequences'. Since when are you so bitchy?"

Ms. Platinum glared weakly at her student. "Watch your language."

Dawn burst out laughing but humoured her teacher. "Okay, okay fine. I'm sorry, Cynthia, but seriously, what's wrong?"

Cynthia smiled at the concern, sitting down and lacing her fingers together. "Principal Rowan talked to me about being more strict with my students, since he noticed that I rarely give out detentions."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Dawn asked, confused.

"According to him, no, it's not, since I have the 'rowdy' kids and he thinks I'm too soft," Cynthia explained.

"What the hell does he know, anyway? He's just jealous that your classes always behave and always get the best test scores," Dawn said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Hmm? Best test scores? Aren't you being a little biased?" Cynthia replied, smiling.

"Nope!"

"Huh... I was sure that the irrevocable, undeniable love that you have for me got in the way of your judgment again," Cynthia said, chuckling at Dawn's red face.

"W-w-what?!" Dawn stuttered, eyes wide.

"You heard me," she laughed, returning to her clean up, "you're in love with me."

"S-shut up."

"Oh c'mon... don't be like that. We've been doing this since winter and you're still so shy?"

"..."

"You didn't _deny _it."

Dawn huffed and glared at the top of her desk, face steaming red. Cynthia chuckled and shut her briefcase, glancing at the freshman. Her smiled disappeared as she thought about their relationship. Normally, Cynthia was a very patient person but... she wondered when she'd get to know the depth of her love's feelings.

Sighing, she made to move to the door and froze at the doorknob when she heard a voice.

"...I do love you, just so you know," Dawn whispered, nervously playing with her hair.

Cynthia smiled and exited the classroom.

"I know."


	5. Misunderstanding

Chapter five: Misunderstanding

**Prompt: **#14 Judgment

**Universe: **Game-verse

**Rating:** T

x

If there was one thing about Dawn that Cynthia strongly disliked, it was her ability to judge quickly without listening to others. Time and time again, Cynthia would remind Dawn to never draw conclusions from just her point of view, and to listen to all sides of a story before passing a verdict. The advice came from experience, having lived with a little sister who constantly blamed her for the problems in their grandparents' house.

However, Dawn just blew off all of Cynthia's words the minute she walked in on Caitlin, a member of the Unova Elite Four, attempting to seduce her lover. Key word: _attempting. _Cynthia, as cheesy as it sounds, only had eyes for her blue-haired companion, thus had been unaffected by the psychic-type specialist's attempts at wooing her. Pushing her back slightly, it only took a few swift and blunt words to affirm her love for Dawn, destroying all of Caitlin's hopes for a summer romance.

Dawn, on the other hand, was too preoccupied seeing red rather than stay and listen to the hilarious rejection dealt to the Elite Four member by the former champion. She walked into the gorgeous Undella villa, saw her lover and now mortal enemy 'getting frisky', and dashed out, face crimson, vulgarities shouted and tears brimming in her eyes.

Now, Cynthia was riding atop her Togekiss, searching around the Undella town perimeters to find her heartbroken love. She would've never been able to find her if it hadn't been for Empoleon discreetly flashing his crown at her in Undella bay. Dawn was sitting on the shore near the boulders at the edge of Undella town, watching her beloved starter swim and splash around. The teen wiped at her cheeks, breaking Cynthia's heart when she realized Dawn had been _crying_. Dawn quickly spotted Cynthia descending and made to run away, but couldn't get farther when her starter-turned-traitor seized her arms and held her in place.

"Empoleon! You traitor! I'm your trainer not her, so release me this instant!" Dawn shouted.

The penguin emperor shook his head and pecked his trainer on her head lightly to calm her down. Dawn continued to struggle but stopped when she saw the warning in her pokémon's eyes.

"Thank you, Togekiss, return," Cynthia said, returning her flying pokémon to his capsule, "and thank you, Empoleon. I would not have been able to find her without your help. You can let her go now. I don't think she'll run away."

Nodding, Empoleon let go of his trainer and dove into the bay, giving the couple much needed privacy.

Cynthia approached the girl and touched her shoulder. "We need to talk. Now."

Dawn huffed and turned around. Crossing her arms, she refused to look at her blond-haired lover. "I have nothing to say to you," she snapped.

"Then don't say anything, just listen," Cynthia replied, putting her hands to her sides. It hurt her to see Dawn estrange her like this, like they hadn't spent years forming and perfecting a bond so tight and full of love and friendship. Like they hadn't gone through ordeal after ordeal, always sticking together, like they were...

Separated.

Broken up.

_Lost._

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Cynthia tried to make eye contact with Dawn but the girl would have none of it, glaring at the bay and keeping her arms crossed, a sign of frustration and impatience. '_Her eyes are so beautiful in the sunlight'_, Cynthia thought, blinking back tears. Taking a deep breath, the tall woman composed herself.

"The villa you just walked in to belongs to Caitlin," Cynthia explained, "or rather, belong_ed_, since I bought it from her when she said she barely used it anymore. It took weeks to settle the agreement and refurnish it the way you and I would like it. I invited you to come see it, but under the guise that we would go sightseeing around Unova. Anyway, when you walked in, Caitlin was trying to... _woo _me, and you left before I could—"

"Ha! So she was doing something, huh? And you just _let _her?!" Dawn interrupted, turning around and scowling.

"Damn it, Dawn, would you just _listen and stop interrupting me?!_" Cynthia shouted, stomping the sand and throwing her hands in the air. Her light blue sleeveless shirt moved upward with her movement and Dawn couldn't help but blush, casting her eyes to the exposed skin and glancing away quickly. Ashamed at making Cynthia shout at her, she bowed her head and played with the hem of her pink skirt. Cynthia caught on and smiled slightly, coming closer to touch her younger lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her closer, "but you weren't listening to me, and I always tell you to listen to all sides of the story—"

"—before passing a verdict. I know, I know. It's just.. I got so _mad _when I saw you two together and I overreacted and... I'm _so _sorry, Cynthia," Dawn whispered, tears streaming down her face. She nuzzled her lover and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Cynthia smiled, brushing the girl's hair with one hand and using the other to pull her closer. "I know, it's okay. Just... listen to me next time, okay?"

Dawn pulled back, giving a heartfelt smile at being forgiven. "Okay."

They both shared a kiss under the summer sun, Empoleon giggling like a mad pokémon as he peeked from atop the waves.

...

"So, what did you do after Caitlin hit on you?"

"I told her off."

"Wow. You're mean."

"What? Did you want me to declare my undying love for you or something?"

Giggle. "That would've been nice!"

Sigh. "Just... watch the sunset with me, Dawn, will you?"


	6. Forbidden pt 2

Chapter six: Forbidden pt. 2

**Prompt: **#11 33%

**Universe: **Highschool AU

**Rating: **T

x

"WHAAAAT?!"

The entire student body covered their ears as a piercing shriek exploded throughout the entire school. The shriek came from none other than Dawn Berlitz, local glam girl and drama queen. Well, drama queen whenever she felt like it, anyway.

"Thirty-three percent? Are you frickin' kidding me Cyn–I mean Miss Platinum? What the _hell _did I do to deserve this?" Dawn shouted, slamming her hands on the teacher's desk. She immediately recoiled at the cold glare she received from the teacher, who stood up and leaned forward, long blond hair swishing behind her.

"Miss Berlitz, I do not care if your mother has connections, if you are considered 'popular', if you know the principal personally— _detention, _after school the _second _the bell rings, _understand_?" Ms. Platinum almost yelled, scaring the class to silence and quieting any lingering murmurs.

"UGH! I _cannot _believe this!" Dawn screamed, throwing her test into a nearby recycle bin and exiting the classroom, slamming the door heavily behind her. Yes, drama queen whenever she wanted to be.

The blond-haired teacher let out a heavy sigh, plopping onto her swivel chair. "May? Could you go check on Dawn for me? I'll write you a note..."

The aforementioned brunette nodded her head as she retrieved the paper from her teacher and exited the room, looking for her best friend.

Dull grey eyes surveyed the students, who all gave worried looks as they knew Dawn's temper tantrum was damn near legendary in terms of potent power. Standing up again, Ms. Platinum moved to the chalkboard and wrote down numbers with dashes between them.

"Okay, class, I want you to read pages fifty-six to sixty-five, then answer the questions on pages sixty-six and sixty-seven for homework. Yes, Hilda, there _will_ be a quiz. And _yes_, Nate, you _have _to read _all _the pages I told you to read."

The class groaned in unison and Ms. Platinum had to smile. She sat down once more and awaited the final bell.

On the other side of the school, on a stone bench overlooking the community garden, sat a blue-haired freshman in tears. In one hand was her cellphone, in the other, a piece of paper.

_We have to talk._

She angrily tore the paper to shreds, throwing them into the bin beside her. Unlocking her cellphone, Dawn wiped her eyes and tried to focus on the message in front of her.

_We can't see each other anymore._

'Are you okay? :(' -May

Smiling sadly, Dawn typed her response.

'Yeah. Just thinking. No need to worry! :D' -Dawn

_People are getting suspicious. _

Dawn sat still and observed the birds pecking at the soil, picking out the worms for their young ones. A gentle breeze swept by and Dawn clenched her fists as she remembered the secret picnic she and Cynthia had here once, on a weekend.

_I hear rumours from the teachers, saying I'm a pedophile and that I should be fired._

Her phone buzzed, signalling a message, and Dawn swiped her thumb across her phone's screen to read it. Her eyes widened and she immediately locked her phone, refusing to answer it.

'I'm worried about you. Come back to the class, please.' -Cynthia

_Mainly, I hear rumours about you, saying how you should be sent somewhere else or expelled for your behaviour._

Dawn stood upon hearing the bell ring and reluctantly marched back to the faculty building. Making her way to the classroom, she bumped into May, who gasped and hugged her tightly.

"I was _so _worried about you! Where did you run off to? Are you feeling better now?" May spoke quickly, eyes flickering for any sign of injury.

Dawn laughed her friend's concern off, waving her hand around. "I'm fine! I was just upset at the test score, that's all. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

May fidgeted but nodded once, smiling brightly. "Okay! I'll call Leaf and we'll have a girls' day out at the mall," May exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down and dashing off.

Dawn smiled at her friend's exuberance, then sighed and trudged forward to her History classroom, hand on the metal doorknob.

_I don't want you to suffer because of this... we need to cool things down between us. _

Drawing a shuddering breath, Dawn clenched her fist and twisted the knob, pushing the door open. She entered but refused to look at her lover, instead sitting down at the front of the class, head down and hands folded on her lap.

Cynthia eyed the freshman worriedly, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks. She stood up slowly and shut the door, locking it from the inside with her key. She pulled the blind on the door's window and did the same to the curtains for the glass windows on the side of the room. With a sigh, she pulled up a chair from one of the corners and sat down next to the blue-haired girl. She used her thumbs to wipe away the fresh set of tears and pulled the girl's chin up. Dawn kept her eyes closed and mouth set in a frown, terribly upset.

"Dawn... this isn't about getting a thirty-three on the test, is it?" Cynthia whispered, cupping the girl's cheek.

Dawn shook her head and choked back a sob, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck.

"How could they... how could you!" Dawn started, sobbing uncontrollably, "what we have, Cynthia... this is _special_. It's beautiful and it's love and you want us to 'cool down'? How could you! How could you..." Dawn trailed off, beating her fists against the woman's chest.

Cynthia kept her arms wrapped around Dawn and sighed, closing her eyes. She was so young and full of passion... it would be hard to explain. Cynthia waited a few minutes to gather her words.

"That's just it, Dawn. It _is _special and beautiful... why would we want others to spoil it for us? What we have is so delicate and fragile... if others caught wind of the truth and allowed their hate and prejudice to cloud their vision, our bond would _break_. Not because we would feel differently, but because we would have so much social pressure.

"Our relationship is what some would call a 'double whammy': first, it's a lesbian relationship and then it's a relationship with an age gap.. of about seven to eight years, I'd say? Both are practically frowned upon in society, the age gap more so than the first one, so really, in your terms, we're screwed over if it's made public. You understand now?"

After a few seconds, Dawn nodded. She pulled back and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, I get it. You want us to wait until I graduate, right?" At Cynthia's nod, Dawn smiled sadly. Then she giggled a bit, causing the older woman to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"You said 'screwed over'. I never thought I'd hear you say that in a hundred years!" Dawn laughed slightly, making Cynthia chuckle as well.

"What can I say? You've influenced me a lot these last few months..." Cynthia playfully explained, poking Dawn in the ribs.

They remained silent, staring into each other's eyes. "So... this is it, huh?" Dawn quietly asked, breaking the silence.

Cynthia leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and sighing. "Until graduation."

"...can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Dawn murmured into her love's ear, eyes hooded and heart hammering in her chest.

Cynthia smirked and leaned back, withdrawing completely. Dawn gaped at her, completely flabbergasted.

"Not until we talk about your test, young lady," Cynthia smugly declared, crossing her arms.

"What?! B-b-but..."

"You do realize you're in detention, right?"

"...yes, Ms. Platinum."


	7. Mutual Friends

Chapter seven: Mutual Friends

**Prompt: **#50 Party

**Universe: **AU

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **A:TLA reference... see if you can spot it :)

x

The way they met was purely coincidental.

Dawn was friends with Barry, who was friends with Lucas, who in turn was close friends with Volkner (so close they were almost a couple), who was then best friend to Flint, who was close friends with Cynthia.

So, of course, when Flint invited Volkner and Lucas to a party, Lucas invited Barry who in turn brought Dawn with him. Dawn, on the other hand, was rather reluctant to attend a party full of crazy adults when she herself was only sixteen. With some persuasion on both Barry's and Lucas' part, she agreed to go, but only if they could leave at eleven.

So, they went. They rode Volkner's sweet ferrari and made it to Flint's house at seven fifty. In the time between, Dawn became good friends with Volkner, who had quietly admitted to her he had feelings for Lucas, to which she offered to help him with. Barry and Lucas had been none the wiser, playing 'I Spy' in the backseat with the radio on at full blast.

"I SPY... SOMETHING RED!"

"WHAAT?!"

"RED! SOMETHING RED!"

"SOMETHING _DEAD?!_ YOU'RE SICK, LUCAS!"

She also admitted to Volkner her attraction to girls, to which Volkner smirked and cryptically told her she'd meet someone quite nice while they were there.

With excited grins, the boys exited the car, Dawn trailing behind them. Volkner locked his vehicle and they walked up the steps to Flint's humble abode, located on the outskirts of Jubilife city, and Volkner smirked at their awed expressions.

There were lights varying between shades of orange, red and yellow lighting up the path to the house and the house had been decorated to resemble a glowing flame as well. Flint had gone all out on the decorations, something he _always _did.

The boys all wore jeans and dress shirts, Volkner yellow, Barry orange and Lucas blue, while Dawn wore a simple navy dress to her knees, with the straps hanging on the side of her shoulders. Her hair was devoid of her usual beanie and clips, and even Volkner commented on her beauty. In turn, she coyly suggested Volkner keep his hands off Lucas' messily neat hair, to which he pinked and turned away with a sly grin.

Volkner knocked on the door, a bored expression on his face when Flint swung it open and greeted them with a wide smile. He was wearing dress pants and a silk red shirt, his hair a crazy red afro.

"Hey! Come on in, guys.. and girl," Flint remarked, smiling at Dawn. Dawn smiled back at the nicely dressed man and followed Barry in, keeping close to him. Barry turned to her and took her hand, pulling her with him out of the foyer and into the living room. There were already a few people conversing, mainly a man with a magenta suit and shoulder-length purple hair and a younger man with dress pants and a light green dress shirt with the same colour hair slicked back.

There was a table lined with snacks, in the motif of fire, which was the overall theme of the party. The snacks and beverages were either yellow, orange or red or had names synonymous with 'heat' or 'flame'. Dawn approached the table and held up a bag that said 'flameos' and turned to Barry with 'are you serious?' look.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't design anything!" Barry shot back, holding his hands up in surrender. Dawn shook her head with a smile on her face and followed Barry to one of the sofas sitting next to him and looking around. There were three leather sofas and a flat screen television placed atop a fire place. The soccer matchs of earlier today were playing and Dawn noticed that there were many trophies related to soccer lined up along the shelves.

"Yeah, I'm an avid soccer player, and one of the best too!" a voice exclaimed, catching Dawn by surprise. She turned around and saw Flint behind her, arms crossed and a proud grin pulling at his lips.

"Volkner says he could whoop your ass anyday," Barry retorted, putting his arms behind his head and smirking.

"Oh, he said that, did he? We'll see about that tomorrow when I crush him!" Flint replied angrily, glaring at Volkner's head. He marched stiffly to the yellow-haired man, who had been in a discussion with the other two men, and tapped his shoulder, yelling about a challenge tomorrow. Volkner then glared at Barry, who in turn gave him a thumbs-up and laughed sheepishly.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucas asked Barry. He had his hands on his hips and a frown on his lips.

"Yeah! I want to see them play live! Right, Dawn?" Barry turned to her with a pleading look in his eyes and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Dawn stifled a sigh and turned away. "Don't drag me into this," she muttered.

Lucas laughed when Barry dropped his head and sat down beside the girl, leaning back and watching Volkner argue with Flint.

"You know, you and Dawn could pass as siblings," Barry remarked, looking between the two. Dawn and Lucas turned to each other and nodded slowly, fist under their chin.

"Yeah, we could pass as long lost twins or something," Lucas laughed, shoving Dawn lightly.

Dawn smiled and shoved him back. "Uh huh, and you and Volkner could pass as Romeo and Juliet, without the tragedy," Dawn said, grinning at Lucas' beet red face.

"Wha... I need to go to the bathroom," Lucas hurriedly excused himself and dashed away.

"Haha, nice one Dawn! Now he'll confess for sure!" Barry joked. Dawn grinned and leaned her head on Barry's shoulder, watching the door for any newcomers. So far, there had been few: a girl with pink hair and a bandaid on her nose; another girl with black hair styled in braided pigtails; a woman with purple hair, an extravagant purple dress and a heavy french accent and a man with red hair and glasses.

They passed the time commenting on the guests' various appearances, laughing so hard they cried when they heard the french woman speak. She turned to the teens with an annoyed frown on her face and was close to scolding them when Volkner appeared and engaged her in conversation. The teens smiled sheepishly at Volkner's glare and resumed their activities in silence.

An hour passed and the guests had begun to dance to some trendy pop song. The sofas were pushed back and the snack table was against the staircase. Barry had gone to hit on a few girls that had appeared and Dawn raided the snacks, trying out the 'flameos' then promptly pulling a face. She avoided the punch, hearing about the legendary 'spiking' that happens all the time at home parties such as this.

Lucas joined her later and they cracked jokes about the other guests and leaned against the wall beside the table. Soon enough, their conversation turned to Volkner and Dawn nudged Lucas' ribs with her elbow.

"You should tell him how you feel" Dawn suggested seriously.

"I don't know... what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'll be totally humiliated," Lucas replied, head bowed.

Dawn remained silent, not wanting to divulge what Volkner confided in her but wanting to give Lucas a boost in confidence. "If you live on 'what ifs' your whole life you'll regret it," she warned him.

Lucas scoffed but offered no reply.

"...he feels the same way, you know," Dawn quietly divulged.

Lucas' eyes widened. "What?"

"He told me on the way here, while you and Barry were goofing off. He's just shy about it 'cause you're so carefree and he's scared of your reaction," Dawn explained, smiling gently.

"..." Lucas remained speechless, standing still.

Dawn shoved him and he stumbled, glaring at her weakly. "Go. Tell him, now. If you're not a couple by the end of this," Dawn continued, "Flint will take him from you," Dawn concluded, fully aware that Flint was heterosexual and didn't have any feelings for Volkner.

Lucas sputtered, beet red, but quickly ran off to see Volkner. Dawn sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Wow.. you're quite the matchmaker," a voice commented. Dawn opened her eyes to see who spoke but her voice failed to give any reply. In front of her was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She wore a tight black dress outlining her curves, had steel coloured eyes and long blond hair. Dawn stood straighter and blushed, making eye contact with the woman. She cleared her throat and turned away to watch Barry getting slapped by the girl with the braided pigtails.

"...I try," she replied weakly.

The woman smirked and leaned against the wall beside Dawn, crossing her arms.

"The name's Cynthia. What's yours?" she asked, glancing at the blue-haired girl with vivid blue eyes.

"Dawn," she answered, smiling at Barry's indignant look. He was probably threatening to fine the girl for hitting him.

Cynthia followed her look and arched an eyebrow at the blond teen, then sighed disappointingly. "Is that your boyfriend?" she pointed out, nodding her head at Barry.

To her surprise, Dawn laughed and shook her head. "Haha, no. We're best friends, but that's it. I came because Barry is a mutual friend between me and Lucas, who is now Volkner's soon-to-be boyfriend. Barry threatened to fine me a million dollars if I didn't show up," Dawn explained, turning to Cynthia with those blue, blue eyes. Cynthia laughed in response.

Her mood considerably lifted, Cynthia decided to investigate further. "Well, why isn't he your boyfriend, then, if you're such good friends?" she prodded, leaning closer to the girl.

Dawn remained quiet, no longer smiling and she turned away, fiddling with her dress.

"Is he... gay?" Cynthia asked, curious.

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed, meeting the woman's eyes and shrinking back at the resolve she saw in those steel eyes.

Cynthia jumped back slightly at the exclamation but slowly, she began to understand. She hid a smile and leaned down to the younger girl's ear.

"Are.. you?" she breathed.

Dawn gasped, and stumbled back, face red and eyes scared. Her mother warned her to stay away from people who tried to seduce her like this, or people who tried to figure out her secret and blackmail her. She didn't know what to make of Cynthia, so she refused to answer and was about to run away when the woman took her wrist and pulled her back, locking her arms around Dawn.

"Hey, no need to be so scared," the blonde murmured, "I swing that way, too, if that's any comfort."

Dawn swiveled around in shock, staring up at the woman whose arms had her locked in an embrace.

"Huh?"

Cynthia smiled, leaning down. "I'm attracted to you, Dawn. You know, girls that like girls, lesbian," Cynthia joked, chuckling.

Dawn blushed and looked down bashfully. "I _know_ what you mean. I just... don't believe it."

Cynthia smirked and pressed her lips against the girl's. Dawn overcame her shock and pushed back, reaching her arms around the woman's shoulders. They stayed against each other for two minutes, lips moving until they pulled back, faces flustered and grinning.

"Now do you believe me?"

Dawn nodded. "Uh huh."

Cynthia released the girl and stepped back, hand on her hip. Dawn smiled and checked the clock on the wall, gasping at the time. It was already ten fifty. Cynthia gave the girl a worried look as she panicked, shaking her hands and jumping, looking for Barry.

"Oh crap," she moaned, "damndamndamn... _Barry!_" She turned to Cynthia, apologized and ran away, pulling Barry out of his heated discussion with a new girl. Cynthia watched them argue, him stomping his foot several times and pointing at the girl while Dawn leaned forward, hands on her hips and face set into a scowl, yelling and pointing at the clock. It was rather comical.

Finally, he sighed and surrendered to her grabbing his wrist and dragging him away, presumably to Volkner for a ride. Cynthia realized this was her chance and approached them.

"I could give you a ride," she offered.

Dawn turned to her, surprised, and shook her head, blushing. "N-no.. it's fine, we just need to find Volkner then—"

"Volkner's busy," Cynthia interrupted, "I'll drive you."

"O-okay," Dawn relented, easing up slightly. The two teens followed the woman as she walked back to her car, seemingly texting Volkner about the change in plans regarding the rides.

"Do you know her?" Barry whispered to Dawn.

Dawn refused to meet his orange eyes and blushed, crossing her arms. "Sorta," she replied nervously.

"A-ha! You two made out, didn't you?" he whispered loudly, pumping his fist up. Dawn stomped on Barry's foot and he shouted in pain. Dawn covered his mouth when Cynthia looked back and forced a smile, to which the woman smiled back.

"Shut up, Barry," Dawn muttered, wiping her hand against her dress.

"So where do you two live?" Cynthia asked, unlocking her car.

"Twinleaf town!" Barry answered, opening the passenger seat door and shoving Dawn in. He ignored her indignant _hey! _and slammed the door shut.

"Wow, that's pretty far," Cynthia commented, igniting the engine.

"Yeah, but Dawn's into long-distance relationships. Right, Dawn?" Barry smirked, laying back on the backseat with his arms behind his head.

Dawn turned to him, murder in her eyes as she reached to throttle the teen. "You...!" she seethed. Cynthia smiled and pulled out of Flint's driveway.

"Well, I certainly don't mind," she replied airily, turning the radio on to some indie rock station.

Dawn stopped strangling Barry and pulled her hands to her lap, glancing at Cynthia shyly. "You... don't?"

"Nope!" Cynthia assured, popping the 'p'.

Dawn smiled and looked out the window, reaching her hand to grasp Cynthia's.


	8. Overseas

Chapter eight: Overseas

**Prompt: **#22 Online

**Universe: **AU

**Rating: **T

x

"So when are you coming back?" a young voice asked, clutching the headset tightly as she stared at the digital image in front of her.

"When the meeting is over... it should be at least another two days before we can reach an agreement, four if Cyrus decides to be antagonistic," an older voice replied, smiling slightly at the webcam to reassure the other person.

Dawn sighed in response and twirled a lock of dark blue hair, leaning back against her swivel chair. "That asshole is _such _a jerk! Why do you even bother with him?" she argued, rolling her eyes as she thought of the mean stoic man.

Cynthia chuckled into the microphone. "Because he's my business partner and if we want to introduce this new energy source into the world, then we need to cooperate," the blonde explained, crossing her arms and leaning forward.

"To hell with him, _I'll _be your business partner!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

Cynthia laughed outright, clutching her stomach and Dawn grinned, leaning onto the desk to watch her lover let loose. She held the headset to her ear lovingly and sighed, hooding her eyes.

"I love it when you laugh," Dawn admitted, sitting down and playing with the hem of her tank top.

Cynthia gave a wide smile. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, okay? I have to look over a few documents so I have to go—"

"I can watch you read," Dawn interrupted, blushing.

Cynthia arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Shouldn't you be sleep by now? It _is _one in the morning in Twinleaf," Cynthia replied, smiling as she put on her reading glasses and opened up the folders Cyrus gave her.

"No way! I haven't talked to you or seen you in three days so I'm gonna watch you read," Dawn argued, pouting.

"Besides," she added, "you look sexy in glasses."

Cynthia choked on her spit, face red, and left to look for a glass of water.

Dawn laughed, spinning her chair around.


	9. I'll Be Back

Chapter nine: I'll Be Back

**Prompt: **#63 Cold Embrace

**Universe: **Fantasy AU

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **Just wanna say thank you for all the views.. makes me happy that people are reading this :)

x

A lone figure stood still in the middle of a clearing. It was not any ordinary clearing, rather, it was a frozen lake surrounded by great, big pine trees glistening with frost. The sun was overshadowed by thick, white clouds gently rolling by. The figure in the center seemed to blend in the shade of blue and white, feet firmly planted on the lake's surface.

Her arm was stretched out, as if reaching for something, with one foot stretched in front of the other. Her face was stuck in an expression of surprise, and her hair was frozen in place, blown back. What was most interesting was the fact that her entire body was frozen solid, a thin layer of ice encasing the woman.

She wore a thick, black coat lined with fur and her platinum blond hair was the envy of many girls. Her steel eyes retained their sharpness, despite the frigid case they were packed in.

Another figure entered the scene, this time much shorter and younger than the woman, but equally beautiful and strong. Her midnight hair swerved with her movements and her blue eyes reminded one of the sky on a sunny day. The girl wore a black robe with the hood casting a shadow on her face, blue eyes peeking from beneath.

She approached the woman and raised a hand to cup her cheek. She reached forward and embraced her, shivering at the biting permafrost. Her tears dripped on the icy surface, sliding off the woman's shoulder and onto the lake.

"I promise..." the girl sobbed, "...I swear on my honour as a witch I'll find the spell to free you. Wait for me; I'll be back."

She backed away, wiping her tears, and smiled as the sun peeked from its cover and shined on the lake. The scene was surreal; the ice glittered beautifully, the sun rays bounced off the frost and most importantly reflected from the frozen woman's eyes. Her orbs seemed to say _I'll be waiting_.

"I'll be back," she repeated quietly, walking away.


	10. Sunday Morning

Chapter ten: Sunday Morning

**Prompt: **#83 Breakfast

**Universe: **game-verse

**Rating: **T

x

Sunday mornings were universally known to be lazy days. Families go to the beach, students relax for the day before school and hungover adults sleep in until the afternoon. It was raining lightly, the _pitter-patter _soothing to the occupants of a bedroom, resting in the comfort of warm sheets and an even warmer body. In the case of Cynthia and Dawn, who were caught in an embrace in their bed, it was a fight to see who would get up and cook breakfast.

"No... you do it," the blonde groaned.

"But..! I did it _last _week and the week before! You get up and do it, you lazy bum!" Dawn muttered harshly.

The blonde pulled the covers over the both of them and tucked the blunette under her chin. "Just... gimme a few more minutes," she breathed out, closing her eyes.

"Cynthia, we've been arguing for thirty minutes; it's almost eleven! Soon enough we'll just have to cook lunch!" Dawn argued, displeased by her lover's lazy tendencies.

Suddenly, the older woman's eyes popped open and she sat up, letting go of Dawn and the sheets. Dawn sat up as well, eyeing her naked lover cautiously. It wasn't often, but she could be a bit unpredictable sometimes. Dawn supposed that this was probably how she won her Champion title in the first place.

"Why don't we have both?" Cynthia suggested, an excited grin on her face.

"Huh?"

"You know.. breakfast and lunch, 'brunch'? Why not have that? It'll save us time!"

Dawn gave a bored look in response to the woman's excitement. "Are you kidding me? Your idea of getting out of this is by making me cook two meals at once?"

Cynthia pouted and Dawn winced, already feeling the guilt rise up. She couldn't take it when she did that.

"Aw, please... c'mon.. you know I don't ask for much," Cynthia pleaded, leaning forward, eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out.

"I... umm, I don't... think... uhh," Dawn stuttered, leaning back.

Cynthia slid a finger down the side of Dawn's face seductively, breathing lightly in her ear. Dawn shut her eyes tightly and closed her mouth, still not believing that Cynthia was doing all of this for _food_.

"Please?" she murmured, grinning.

Dawn let out a groan and got out of bed, stomping to the kitchen angrily. "Fine! But don't expect anything out of me later!"

"Okay!" Cynthia chirped, pulling on her bathrobe and following the young adult.

"Umm.. Dawn? You forgot your clothes."

"I don't care. Are you gonna help me, or not?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'help'."

"Cynthia!"


	11. Competition

Chapter eleven: Competition

**Prompt: **#4 Rivalry

**Universe: **Game-verse

**Rating: **K+

x

"Betcha can't stay underwater longer than I can!"

"You're on!"

The two exclamations came from Barry and Dawn respectively, who were sitting by Lake Verity in their swimsuits. Lucas was lying down, soaking in the sunlight and relaxing, but he sat up upon hearing Barry taunt Dawn. He gave uneasy glances to both of his friends but chose not to comment. Their pokémon glanced up from their activities, Torterra giving a big yawn, but ignored them and resumed their fun.

At Barry's challenge, Dawn immediately jumped into the lake and dove as deep as she could, blowing bubbles lightly to sustain her breath. She watched Barry jump in, neon orange trunks contrasting sharply against the navy background and almost laughed but held it in. She herself was wearing a two-piece navy bathing suit, but had the upper waist area covered by a rectangular article of clothing rather than a bra.

Barry spun around to face her and gave a closed smile, crossing his arms. His hair moved around of its own accord, and Dawn was sure her hair was doing the same. They stared at each other, bubbles blowing from their noses before Barry suddenly began clawing at his throat, a panicked expression on his face. Dawn paled and immediately swam to meet him but he shoved her away and laughed at her glare.

They looked up and noticed a vague shadow that looked like a head and waved, assuming it was Lucas. Sure enough, Lucas was there but he sighed at his friends' rash behaviour, choosing to watch and come to their aid if anything were to go wrong.

"Those idiots..." he muttered.

Back underwater, the two idiots began to feel lightheaded but their pride refused to allow them to give up. Barry began making weird faces and Dawn was clenching and relaxing her jaw muscles. Finally deciding she had enough, she began swimming upwards and noticed Barry following behind her. Breaking surface she gasped for breath, colour returning to her face. Barry rose next to her and swallowed gallons of oxygen as well, but he splashed her lightly. She turned to him and glared at him, treading water.

"What the hell, Barry! We could've died!" she yelled.

"Whaddya mean? It was a bet! You're just upset that you lost!" Barry yelled back.

"I didn't lose! You were right beside me!"

"I think you mean be_hind_!"

Suddenly, they turned to Lucas, who had gotten annoyed and had made himself a sandwich while they argued. He started to sweat when they climbed out of the lake and approached him, crouched in front of him. He had a piece of lettuce sticking out his mouth, which Barry abruptly pulled out and threw away.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Okay, Lucas, who stayed under the water longest? Your bestest friend in the whole wide world, or Barry?" Dawn asked in a demanding tone.

"Uhh..."

"No fair, that's cheating! You're clearly using some sort of cheap wordplay tactic to get him to pick you, when he _should _be picking me!" Barry shouted, shoving Dawn to the ground.

Dawn glared fiercely and stood up, stomping her foot to the ground. "You jerk! I'm going to kick your butt!"

Barry stood as well, pointing in her face. "You touch me and I'm fining you one _billion _pokédollars!"

Dawn shoved the hand away and tackled the blond boy, putting her hands around his throat. "You won't be fining anybody when I'm through with you!"

They rolled around in the grass, shouting and beating each other up. Lucas sat watching them but snapped when he realized his sandwich was ruined. He stood up, broke them apart and threw Barry into the lake.

"AHH!" Barry shouted, before his voice was cut off by a loud splash.

"Heh... serves him right," Dawn muttered, panting to catch her breath.

Lucas rounded on her, glaring. "Don't make me throw you in there too," he warned. Dawn crossed her arms and lied down, closing her eyes.

"What would Cynthia think, if she saw you fighting with Barry like that instead of being responsible?" Lucas asked, trying to calm the vengeful teen down. He sat down next to her and watched Barry climb up on the shore, shaking his head and spraying water everywhere.

She sighed in response, sitting up and bowing her head. "She'd be disappointed and mad at me..."

"You and Barry are so full of yourselves, you especially. Ever since you beat the Pokémon League you've gotten so much confidence, not to mention dating the Champion has gotten you in over your head," Lucas said, "and I won't leave Barry alone, 'cause beating his father has given him a bigger ego than before. Just wait 'til he takes over for his dad, he'll explode," he joked, smiling when Dawn giggled.

They sat in silence and watched their pokémon swim in the lake or frolic in the grass. Barry stayed seated at the shore, knees pulled to his chest and gaze vacant.

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten mad like that," Dawn admitted, "he did win, after all... I was just so upset 'cause he tricked me into thinking he was choking underwater."

"He did?" Lucas asked, shocked.

Dawn nodded. "Uh huh... but I'm not mad anymore, and he's okay, so it's fine."

"You should go apologize," Lucas suggested, nudging the girl's ribs.

"...okay," Dawn reluctantly agreed, standing up and walking to Barry. The boy looked up when he saw Dawn but turned away, frowning.

"I don't wanna talk to you," he muttered.

Dawn sighed and sat beside him, dipping her feet into the lake. "I just wanna apologize for the way I acted... you won, fair and square. I'm sorry, Barry.. can we be friends again?" Dawn said softly, trying to peek at Barry's face.

Barry remained silent but eventually turned his orange eyes to Dawn, smiling. "Okay, I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have tricked you like that underwater," Barry admitted, regret in his eyes.

"It's okay. Hug?"

Barry laughed. "Okay, but only if we team up on Lucas and hug him too."

"Deal."

The clearing was filled with girly shrieks as the duo chased the dry teen, eventually all falling into the lake.

x

Later, Dawn sat in the comfort of her home, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants, sipping her mug of hot chocolate. Beside her, Cynthia chuckled as Dawn finished recounting her activities for the day. The Champion had been busy in a meeting with her Elite Four, so Dawn had spent the day with her best friends instead, who were more than happy to hang out.

"What a wild day," Cynthia mused, raising her own mug to her lips.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "Barry and I always got into crazy fights when we were kids... doesn't surprise me that we still do it now."

"They say bickering is a sign of attraction," Cynthia remarked.

Dawn choked on her beverage, glaring at the blonde. "Don't joke like that. There's no way Barry likes me, especially since he _knows _I'm with you."

Cynthia smirked. "I'd say I still have my competition regarding your affection... maybe Barry's plan is to wait until you get tired of me," she commented.

Suddenly, Dawn grabbed both their mugs and set them on the table. She pushed Cynthia back on the couch and climbed atop her, palms on either side of the blonde's head. She leaned closer and stared into her eyes. Cynthia blushed lightly but hooded her steel orbs.

"I'll never get tired of you," Dawn whispered emotionally before kissing Cynthia passionately


	12. Capturing the Queen

Chapter twelve: Capturing the Queen

**Prompt: **#28 Light

**Universe: **Japanese Feudal AU

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Part 2 of my 'reincarnation' series. Using Japanese names to keep the spirit of the feudal era, no honorifics... too complicated and I don't wanna look like a weeaboo xP Not my best work :/... **Edit**: Split in half... it was getting too long and crappy so I had to split it so I wouldn't rush the ending.

x

The moon was absent this dreary night, which greatly aided the person sneaking around on private property. Her long blue hair was tied into a braid and she wore a mask to cover her face. Only her blue eyes were showing, which reflected the lamp light stationed around the area. She wore a tight, black body suit and had a katana strapped to her back.

Her name? Hikari. The 'light', though Hikari knew not what she was the light of, only that her missions always happened before dawn, before the light.

Her mission? Assassinate the Professor's daughter.

The Professor went by the name of Nanakamado. He was a brave man who had constantly denounced the Emperor's authority and had organised various rebellions throughout the years. Having written books upon books of political theories and scientific discoveries, it's no wonder he became known as the Professor. Some traitors had even suggested he become the new leader of Sinnoh, but they were swiftly silenced.

The Emperor had enough of the Professor's treachery, and had sought his head. However, his loyal chief, Pluto, had suggested to break the Professor's spirit before executing him, thereby destroying the morale of any future rebellions.

With an evil grin, the Emperor agreed, and had ordered general Jupiter to send her most nimble and cunning assassin to take away what the Professor treasured more than life, politics and science: his daughter. Jupiter had chosen her, Hikari, because she had expertise in swift and clean kills, not to mention she was the one who had silenced the traitors for the Emperor. She did his dirty work, because her mother's life was at stake.

The Emperor wanted to kill the Professor's daughter, so that while the Professor rotted away in grief, the Emperor's army would arrest him under treason charges and publicly execute him. His final words would be words of loyalty to the Emperor.

Breathing lightly through her mask, Hikari pressed herself against the wall of the humble home. She crouched and turned a corner, spotting the Professor bid his daughter goodbye. He was most likely on his way for a meeting with the rebellion. Hikari was about to dart away and plan an entry when she noticed a man approach the daughter and father. He was tall and had spiky black hair. What was most impressive was his fighter garb and staff, signifying he was a monk.

Hikari cursed under her breath, realizing it was Gen from the Kannagi Shrine. He was rumoured to possess great power, having meditated for long hours in solitude. He was a man who strongly believed in the Professor's ideologies, and would do anything for him, even going as far as sacrificing his life.

The mission became much more difficult with Gen guarding Shirona, the Professor's daughter. Holding her breath, Hikari scaled the wall on nimble feet and perched herself on the slanted, tiled roof. She peeked below and saw Gen meditating, balancing his body on one foot and his staff on his palm. His shadows moved not, for he was totally still. His eyes were closed, but Hikari wasn't fooled. He must have sensed her the second he appeared on the grounds, and was awaiting her move.

_'Such a gentleman,' _she thought, smirking. Quickly unsheathing her katana, she jumped and thrust it forward, slamming it against the ground. She glanced upwards and noticed Gen in a battle stance, awaiting her next move. She straightened and held her sword out, rushing the monk.

He blocked her thrust with his staff and pushed back, making Hikari stumble, and slammed his staff against her side, knocking her to the floor. Groaning she stood up and glared at the monk, who smiled in response. They engaged in another face-off, this time Hikari was more prepared for his attacks. She threw a punch, which he grabbed with one hand, then launched a kick, which he blocked with his forearm, staff in hand. Hikari then used her momentum to thrust her katana on Gen's head, but he smiled and released her.

She gasped as she fell down, but quickly stood up and leaped back. With the score two-nothing in his favour, Hikari was beyond furious. She ignored assassin protocol and rushed him with a shout. Surprised, Gen failed to dodge the swipe at his side and grunted from the pain, blood leaking from the cut. He dodged her thrusts, walking backwards as she pressed on, determined to injure him. She suddenly jumped and spun, using her momentum to deliver a powerful strike to his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to his knee, panting harshly but still smiling.

Hikari didn't understand... why was he smiling? Gasping, she came to a quick realization, turning around but blacking out before she could see what hit her. Crumpling to the floor, her only thought consisted of her failure as an assassin. If these people didn't kill her, she was sure to die a gruesome death at the hands of Jupiter and the Emperor.

_Mother... I've failed..._

x

"What should we do with her, Shirona?"

"We should wait until Father arrives. He's big on mercy."

"If you say so."

Hikari groaned in pain, feeling her head throb. Blinking her eyes open, she wriggled around but noticed she was tied to something... it felt like a tree trunk. The bark digging into her bodysuit was her first clue. Her second was the sound of leaves rustling above her.

Eyes now observing her surroundings, the first thing she saw was Gen, shirtless, and wrapped in bandages. He was sitting crossed-legged in front of her, staring at her intensely. Feeling slightly nervous and guilty, she coughed a bit and looked away. She immediately noticed a tall blond woman leaning against another tree, dressed in traditional informal robes.

She had long blond hair that reached to the back of her legs, grey eyes and a scowl on her face. Hikari blushed out of embarrassment and glanced down to avoid her gaze. This was the woman she was told to kill, and here she was, at her mercy.

"She seems a little young," Gen remarked, leaning back on his palms.

"That's how that bastard Akagi gets them: young and full of energy," Shirona explained, disgust evident in her voice.

"Do not speak of the Emperor that way!" Hikari exclaimed before she could stop herself. The two adults looked shocked before Shirona angrily approached the girl and slapped her face. Hikari gasped and blinked back her tears.

"I'll speak of that coward any way I _want_, you hear me? He's selfish, cruel and a complete fool. I'd rather die than serve that idiot," Shirona snapped, arms crossed.

"Now, isn't that a bit harsh? The poor girl was raised to defend the man, it's in her system... don't punish her for following her instincts," Gen said, approaching Shirona and pushing her back lightly.

Shirona scoffed but remained silent. Hikari could feel the sting on her cheek and sniffed quietly, ashamed beyond belief. She kept her head down, and closed her eyes, her mother a constant thought. Hearing footsteps, she braced herself for another slap but was surprised to feel a hand patting her head gently. She opened her eyes and met kind navy blue eyes, shades darker than her own.

"Hey now," Gen soothed, "it's okay. We'll get this sorted out when the Professor returns."

"But, why would you help me? I almost... I tried to kill you. And my mission is to—" Hikari stopped herself. Surely this was an act of treason, divulging the Emperor's orders... could she trust them? They spared her life, an act of kindness she was sure to never forget. If it was the Emperor in their place, her death would have been quick and without remorse.

"Your mission is to what?" Gen asked softly, kneeling and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hikari took a deep breath and stared into the man's eyes."My mission.. is.. was.. to kill Shirona, the daughter of the Professor," she muttered.

Gen raised and eyebrow and chuckled. "You? A little girl? Kill Shirona? Wow, Akagi really underestimated you, huh, Shirona?"

"It's this same little girl that almost ended your life," Hikari retorted, face red from anger at being called 'little', "and, for your information, I'm _sixteen_ years old. Technically, I'm an adult."

"Technically, you're a child compared to us," Shirona declared, "and yes, Akagi thinks all women are inferior, that sexist pig."

Hikari held her tongue, trying not to defend the Emperor. She'd only get slapped again.

"Well, the matter of the fact is, he sent a teen to do his dirty work and paid the price. Say, you look a little familiar... I've been hearing of a blue-eyed menace from visitors of the shrine... could that be you? You seem to appear wherever the Professor and his ideas are concerned," Gen remarked, turning Hikari's cheek to the side to inspect her face.

Hikari remained silent, opting not to divulge anything.

"Answer his question!" Shirona demanded, stomping forward.

Hikari winced but remained firm, biting her tongue and clenching her jaw.

Gen sighed but let go of her face, standing up and putting a hand to his hip. "Her silence speaks louder than her words," he wisely stated.

"I agree," Shirona muttered through grit teeth.

They remained silent, watching the night sky lighten. Hikari sighed and dropped her head; her mission was over, and she failed. Her life was forfeit now. The sky slowly became a navy blue, then lighter shades until the sun started to peek over the horizon. She gasped, enamoured by the beauty of the sky; she'd never seen anything like it before.

Shirona noticed her expression and lifted an eyebrow. "What, you've never seen a sunrise before?"

Hikari kept her eyes glued on the changing colours. "No... I've.. never.." she trailed off, absorbed in her activity.

Shirona allowed some semblance of pity to leak in her expression but she hardened it, determined not to allow her emotions to affect her views. Beside her, Gen seemed deep in thought, fist to his chin. He occasionally glanced at the assassin but was quiet.

"Hey," he started, "we never got your name! I'm Gen, and this is Shirona."

Hikari turned to the man, startled, but smiled slightly.

"I know... my name's—"

"Hikari!" a voice interrupted. The trio looked toward the horizon to see a woman dressed in robes running to them. She looked like a carbon copy of the teen, except her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her features more mature.

"M-mother?!" Hikari stuttered, eyes wide.

"Hikari... I thought.. oh, thank goodness you're safe!" her mother, Ayako, sobbed, hugging her daughter to the best of her ability.

"Mother," Hikari whispered, somewhat embarrassed at the public display of affection. She glanced at Gen who gave a warm smile, and Shirona, who tried to hide her expression with her hair.

"I'll free you right now!" Ayako declared, grabbing a hidden knife from within the folds of her robe. Hikari's eyes widened in shock and she gaped as her mother cut through her bonds expertly.

"What.. since when could you..?" Hikari asked, overwhelmed.

Ayako sighed but held her daughter close, kneeling to give them a rest."The reason why Akagi makes you work for him is not because my life is endangered, but because I used to work for him. When he ordered your father's death, three years after you were born, that was when I offered my services, as an assassin. Your father was killed anyway, as a threat to show me that he would do the same to you.

"When Akagi learned of your potential, he immediately set out to take you, and I could do nothing but watch him transform you. I resigned and he accepted, under the condition that I would not interrupt your work. I was powerless, but I knew you wouldn't let his darkness take over your light... your name is 'Hikari' after all; the light of my eye and the reason I joined the rebellion in secret."

Hikari sat in shock, absorbing what her mother told her. All this time, this work, this effort... and she was being played by the man she called 'Emperor'? The man she defended so vehemently, the man she worked for? The man she gave up her childhood for... the man she _killed _for. Her eyes burned with tears and she let out a sob, collapsing against her mother.

"Mother, I... I killed all those people.. all for a _monster!_ I'm.. so ashamed. My honour has been tarnished, my pride dismantled and my dignity crumbled to ashes..." she cried, clutching the back of her mother's robe.

Ayako soothed her daughter, treading her fingers through her hair and undoing her braid. "There, there...it's okay."

Hikari pulled back and glared at her fists. "No, it's not! My hands are stained with blood... I need to redeem myself, for my father, you, Gen, Shirona, the Professor and all the people I killed in the name of the Emperor, no, Akagi, the cruel dictator."

The three adults observed in silence as the teen pulled away from her mother, taking her knife and cutting her palm open. "I swear by this wound and the blood of my mother and father, I will fight for the rebellion and end the life of Akagi, or die trying," Hikari declared loudly, looking toward the horizon. Suddenly, a tall, old man appeared, holding a box under his arm.

"Hmm! I see we have a new member! Excellent!" a deep voice exclaimed.

Shirona ran up to the man with the pointed white beard and mustache, throwing her arms around him. "Father!" she joyously greeted.

"Shirona," he returned warmly, kissing the top of her head.

He turned to Gen and nodded. Gen bowed deeply in return. The Professor then turned to the mother and daughter and approached them, giving a hand to Ayako to help her up.

"Professor, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hikari. Hikari, this is the man you've hated and loved for so long," Ayako said, turning to her daughter.

"Hated and loved?" Shirona asked, a curious expression on her face.

"Yes," Ayako giggled, "Hikari has read all his books on political ideology and deeply admires him, but she hated him because Akagi hates him."

Shirona stared at Hikari, seeing her in a new light. A person who admired the works of her father was a person to be admired, in her opinion. Just like Gen, she mused.

"Though now," Ayako continued, "she would prefer to love than hate."

Hikari stayed silent as the Professor stood in front of her. The man she'd hunted for Akagi for so long was right in front of her. If she wanted to, she could kill him right now and return to Akagi with victory. But, did she want that? Did she want honour in the name of death and blood? A tingle from her palm reminded her that, no, she _didn't _want that. Akagi was the enemy, and the Professor a friend. A friend she'd protect to her death, along with her mother, Gen and.. even Shirona.

"Now then," the Professor muttered, "let's clean this up, hmm?" He pulled bandages from his pocket and a tissue, cleaning up the blood before wrapping the wound. Hikari flexed her hand and smiled. She looked up at the kind eyes of the man and mustered up her courage.

"Thank you... I won't fail you," she told him.

He smiled in return. "I know. Come, let us step inside the house and discuss things in more detail... if we want to plan something we will have more freedom in the privacy of my home."

The Professor beckoned everyone inside and they followed. Hikari stayed behind, however, to watch the sun rise slowly. Shirona noticed this and stood at the entrance of the house to observe the girl. The teen stayed still, staring at the vast array of colours painting the sky. She then walked over to where her katana laid and placed the blade under her foot. With a sharp tug on the handle and pressure from her foot, she snapped it in half. She took both pieces and, with all her strength, threw them far away into the forest.

"When I kill Akagi," she said loud enough for others to hear, "it'll be with hands purged of dishonour and a weapon that shines like the light I was named for."

Shirona quickly ran inside when Hikari turned around and sat next to her father. Gen gave her a weird look but she dismissed his question with a shrug. Hikari entered then, sitting next to her mother. The group was sitting on a large mat in the center of a room. There was a low table, with the Professor at the head, Shirona on his right and Gen on his left. Hikari and Ayako sat on the other end, facing the Professor. On the table was the box the Professor had carried, opened up to reveal aged documents and books.

Gen's eyes widened. "Are these...?"

"Treaties with the other regions? Absolutely," the Professor confirmed.

"No way..." Shirona breathed.

"The only way to destroy the Emperor's grasp on Sinnoh is to receive outside help. I happen to personally know all the top scholars from the neighbouring regions, and though it took months of discussion, we have finally reached an agreement," he explained.

"Professor... there's something I don't understand. Well, two things," Hikari said, drawing the attention of all the occupants. She blushed lightly at the attention she received but brought forth her courage.

"Umm... first thing is, how do you plan on overthrowing the Empe— I mean Akagi, if you only have signatures of the scholars?" she asked.

The Professor laughed in response. "Dear, these men are the advisers of their regions leaders. They will put in a good word for me, trust me. When we win, they will benefit from our victory. Do you not remember when I wrote about compromising with other regions to become stronger?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, "but I just don't see how promising something in return is going to make them send men to die for us!"

"They will not die for materials, that is just a bonus. They will be dying for the freedom of the people. Are you not fighting for the same cause?"

"...yes."

"Good, we have reached an understanding.. now, what was your second question?"

"Why was my mother with you?"

_'Blunt and to the point,' _Shirona thought, amused.

The Professor remained stoic and quiet but her mother blushed. "I-it's not what you think, dear!" Ayako nervously reassured, "the Professor.. I was going to ask the Professor a favour."

Hikari turned to her mother. "What kind of favour?"

Ayako steeled herself and clenched her fists, closing her eyes. "I was going to ask him to retrieve you from Akagi and fake your death. But I see you've managed to escape him on your own, though now your life is at stake..."

Hikari's eyes watered and she blinked rapidly, sucking in her breath. "M-mom.."

"Don't cry, dear," Ayako soothed, thumbing away her daughter's tears. Hikari nodded and faced the Professor once more. He had placed his documents on the table and his box was put away.

"Let's get to business," he announced.

"First, I have already discussed battle strategies with the scholars. Professor Okido and Professor Utsugi, of the Kanto and Johto regions respectively. Their fleets will be coming in with their ships directly to Nagisa city. The rebellion stationed there will be briefed by my assitant, Kouki, and the leader, Denzi, will aid them in the conquest of Nagisa. They will move forward and try to recapture the upper-east area of the Sinnoh region, then move west. This is so that we can cut off supplies to Snowpoint, the army's barracks.

"Following from there, I have spoken with Professors Odakami and Araragi. Hoenn will be moving in from Mio city, along with Unova, and will take over the lower western area. They will move eastward and press forward until they reach the base of operations Nagisa. By the following year, we'll have established a new regime and a new leader over the Sinnoh region," the Professor concluded, leaning back.

"What about Akagi?" Hikari asked.

The Professor looked at her directly. "I'll leave him to you. I feel you will be able to benefit the most from him emotionally, since you have an oath to fulfill and honour to redeem."

"Professor, if I may?" Gen interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"I.. would like to accompany Hikari on her mission," he requested, bowing low.

"Absolutely n—"

"Father," Shirona interjected, "while I do not agree that we should send our best monk with her... you do not know the dangers Hikari will face. She will need all the help she can get..."

"Hey!"

"...which is why I would like to go in Gen's stead."

"No!" the Professor roared.

"What?!" Hikari and Gen exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, you heard me."

"I will not allow it. Shirona, you are my only daughter and my only weak point. I cannot allow you to travel around," the Professor argued.

"Father, I am perfectly capable of travelling on my own. I've done it before, have I not?"

"Yes, but, Gen was with you!"

"And Hikari will be with me now. Father, she needs this help. Gen can't go, he needs to protect you. Ayako can't go, she would worry too much, and you can't go... you're the leader!"

The Professor slammed his hands on the table and stood, furious. "Listen, this girl may be an expert fighter, and she may not have killed you, but she almost did! She will turn against you and kill you when you have your guard down!"

The occupants in the room all gave shocked looks, but the most overwhelmed person was Hikari. She stood abruptly and left the house.

"I'll go see her," Shirona sighed, walking out the door before Gen or her father could interject. She exited her home and looked around. Behind her, she could hear Ayako and the Professor arguing fiercely and Shirona ignored them. Taking a deep breath, she decided to think like Hikari and looked at the roof, spotting a navy lump. She climbed up the vines on the side and peeked over, spotting the teen sitting and watching the horizon, knees pulled to her chest. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves, styled so because of her tight braid.

Shirona approached her and sat down, staring at her. She didn't understand why she tried to help her, the girl who was going to kill her. But she felt a connection to her, something deep within her spirit that told her they'd met before, that they shared something between them. Her heart had ached when Gen suggested he go with Hikari, much to her confusion. She decided to follow her instincts this time, something Gen would understand and forgive her for.

She didn't understand why her father was furious, but if she had to take a guess, he probably didn't mean what he said and was only speaking like he did to change her mind.

"Hey," Shirona tried, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hikari ignored her. Shirona rolled her eyes and shook the teen's shoulder. Hikari tightened her hands on her knees but stayed still. Cursing teens and their malicious attitude streak, Shirona shook Hikari's shoulder harder and remained passive when Hikari turned to her with a furious expression.

"What?" she snapped.

"Ignore what my father said," Shirona bluntly stated, "he's just trying to convince me not to go. He's spewing empty words."

Hikari looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Shirona pulled her hand back and exhaled softly. "He loves me, he doesn't want me to die."

"So then don't go. Stay with your dad. I can do this on my own."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't know. My instincts are telling me to go with it, so I am."

Hikari accepted her answer and they remained in silence, watching the trees rustle. Hikari glanced at the blond woman and felt herself smile, feeling slightly giddy about something.

"You like me!" Hikari declared.

Shirona turned to her, eyes wide. "What? Absolutely not. I'm only helping you because I feel it's the right thing to do," she defended.

"Why would you help me? I was ordered to kill you and I would've done it too if it hadn't been for Gen," Hikari retorted.

"Because," Shirona struggled to come up with the right words, "because... I feel a connection to you. Like I've met you before or something."

Hikari blushed lightly, not expecting an answer like that. She fidgeted slightly and made eye contact with Shirona. "I.. umm... does it feel like we've met before and had good times? But then there's this incredible sadness like something came between us and separated us?"

Shirona gasped. "That's.. exactly!"

"Thought so," Hikari muttered. "I've felt this way since you announced you wanted to come with me. It just... dredged up a lot of weird feelings for some reason," she added, "I'm just trying to sort it out..."

"I don't understand why..."

"Me neither, but I guess it wouldn't be wise to go separate ways now."

"Alright, then. We're partners now, huh?"

Hikari smiled and Shirona returned her action in kind. "Yep!"

They rested in comfortable silence, and Hikari tried to pull her courage again. "Shirona?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how it was my mission to kill you?"

Shirona turned to Hikari, a question in her eyes. "Yes.. what about it?"

Hikari grinned and turned to face her. "Look at you... so serious.. but, really, I just want to tell you that.. well, now, I'm making it my mission to protect you!"

Shirona's eyes widened before her shock melted to happiness. She turned to face the horizon and smiled warmly. "I'll hold you to that."


	13. Just to See You Smile

Chapter thirteen: Just to See You Smile

**Prompt: **#56 Everything For You

**Universe: **Game-verse

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Alright, since I'm six chapters ahead, I decided to update early.

x

Snowpoint city was seen by many tourists as a place to show who's really willing to go all out to explore. Not many frequented the place, since constant blizzards and hail claimed the routes leading to the city. Only the brave and the bold traveled here... and those who taught their pokémon Fly.

But Dawn wasn't entirely sure why she didn't just send out Staraptor and fly to the city. Oh right... he was tired because he had flown her here all the way from Unova. Well, flown her to Canalave. She just biked across the country and through Mt. Coronet to reach the unending blizzard blocking Snowpoint.

"I can't _believe _Cynthia is making me do this! And I was about to have a rematch for the seventh badge from Unova! Stupid Drayden and his Haxorus... or should I say Hack-sorus," Dawn muttered angrily. She marched stiffly in the snow, huddled in her pink coat. Beside her, Rapidash was neighing softly and nudging her, wanting to pick up the pace.

"Hey, _I'm _not made of fire, okay!" she snapped.

Rapidash then shoved her with her body and Dawn took out her pokéball. "Alright, back in here!" she yelled, frustrated.

"You! Our eyes met, and so we must battle in this forsaken weather!" a random trainer shouted across the clearing.

"What?! But you're, like, fifteen metres away from me! How could you _possibly_ see me?"

"BATTLE ME NOW!"

"...Rapidash, let's go!"

Dawn climbed on her pokémon and Rapidash neighed loudly, stepping onto her hind legs and pushing forward. They sped through the blizzard and the forest, ignoring the various calls of trainers who wished to battle her. After half an hour of galloping, Rapidash slowed down near the cliff that led up to Acuity Lake.

"Kinda weird you stopped here, but whatever, you deserve a rest. Return."

Dawn continued walking through the snow and finally reached Snowpoint city. She was glad, since she'd fallen into so many pits her toes were ready to fall off. Exhaling softly, she entered the pokémon center and plopped down on the nearest bench, rubbing her hands together. She shivered and stood once more to walk to the counter. Nurse Joy greeted her warmly, as usual, and Dawn had to smile as she handed her pokémon for a quick healing.

She walked to the PC and turned it on, entering her login ID. She decided to call her mother and let her know she was in Sinnoh. She'd have to visit her later...

"Hi Dawn!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Hi mom," Dawn returned, smiling.

"So.. how's the Unova challenge going?"

"It's going okay. I'm training for a rematch for the seventh badge. He's a _dragon _trainer..."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, but that's not why I called. I'm in Sinnoh right now and—"

"Oh yes! I just received a package for you. I'll send it to you right now."

"Mom—"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of people who come here, asking if they could see you, have an autograph, a battle... goodness, Twinleaf town hasn't been this busy since I became a Master coordinator!"

"Mom..."

"Oh and, you've had some special visitors. Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champion herself, even challengers from other regions! There was this boy named Ethan, and another boy named Brendan, and—"

"Mom!"

"Yes dear?"

"...What is this?"

Dawn held in her hand a weird contraption. It was shaped like a watch and it looked like her pokétch, but had a button on the side and no buttons on the front. She pressed it and a screen popped out. She then realized there was a small camera lens on the front.

"I think that's a... cross-transceiver? They're all the rage in Unova right now, like your pokétch."

"Who sent this to you?" Dawn asked, fiddling with the device.

"I.. don't know. You'll need to check the return address on the package."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, bye mom!"

"Bye, dear."

Dawn logged out of her PC once she bid her mother goodbye and moved to sit on the bench she occupied before. Looking at the box, there was no return address and no hint as to who could have given this to her. Sighing, she took her aging pokétch off and strapped the cross-transceiver on her wrist. Immediately, she heard a loud ringing noise and jumped a metre high in fright. She cursed loudly and looked at the device and noticed she was getting a call. Dawn pressed the button on the side and was quite shocked at the face she saw on the front screen.

"Cynthia! Wha.." Dawn stammered.

"Hey Dawn! How's the weather up there?" Cynthia joked, grinning.

"How's the weather... oh my gosh, are you even in Snowpoint?"

"Nope! You were taking too long, so I took a ship to the Fight Area. I'm staying at your Villa right now, actually!"

Dawn's eye twitched in annoyance. "So you made me put my Unova League challenge on hold, fly all the way to Canalave on my poor Staraptor, bike all the way to Mount Coronet, run from wild pokémon and battles through the blizzard and cold _just _to have you say you're staying at _my_ Villa far away from where you told me to meet you?"

Cynthia grinned wider. "You got it!"

Dawn slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. "The things I do for you..."

"Oh, chin up. I'm coming to see you, you big baby. I have a few things to discuss with you, not to mention a gift, besides the cross-transceiver."

"You sent me this?"

"Yes. I got it for you, so we could talk wherever you are. You do like to travel a lot, so I figured if you ever miss me, you could just call me!"

"...you got this for free, didn't you? And you already had one, so you just decided to give it to me."

Cynthia blushed and refused to answer. "Just... I'm coming to you, okay!"

Dawn giggled and ended the call, leaning back. "Okay, Cynthia, whatever you say."

Dawn closed her eyes and stayed silent, only moving to pick up her pokémon from the kind nurse. She waited on the bench, listening to the sound of hushed conversations and the light, tinkling music that was barely noticeable.

She opened her eyes when she heard familiar light, spaced footsteps and stood up, smiling when Cynthia rushed to greet her, arms around her in an embrace. She hugged the woman back, resting her cheek on her shoulder and running her hand through her long blond hair.

They pulled back to look at each other and Dawn couldn't resist kissing the older woman. Cynthia smiled through the kiss and reciprocated, pushing harder. Soon enough, tongues were involved and they both moaned. Dawn tasted a subtle strawberry flavour and pulled back, laughing.

"What?" Cynthia asked, smiling.

"You.. why do you taste like strawberries?"

"Oh.. uhh," Cynthia stuttered, blushing, "I.. took the liberty of planting a strawberry bush in your garden. They're ripe enough to eat now, so I had some!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, an action Cynthia would usually do. "Have you been staying at my Villa all this time?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I've missed you. Your mother's nice enough to talk to me but it's not the same. I've been to your room, but it's lifeless. So I went to your Villa, since you _did _allow me access, and I took care of it in my spare time. I couldn't take it anymore, Dawn, it's been _months _since I've held you like this... I had to call you over."

Dawn blinked back tears at Cynthia's mini-speech. She hadn't known her lover was hurting so much from her absence. It would explain why she seemed so gloomy whenever Dawn called her at the pokémon centers. Dawn always had her mind occupied with battles and gym challenges and travels, but Cynthia rarely received challengers, let alone traveled for a long period of time. The life of a Champion was tough, something Dawn realized quickly, since she had forfeited her title as Champion to pursue her dreams of travel.

"I'm sorry," Dawn murmured, "I'll stay here as long as you want, but I need to go back and finish my challenge. Drayden has a badge with my name on it, and I'm not letting that stupid Haxorus beat me again."

Cynthia chuckled at her ambitious lover and held her tighter. "I wish I could go with you, but I'm only allowed to leave the League under extreme circumstances or League-related outings, such as the Pokémon World Tournament."

"Well, after I get all my badges, I'm signing up for the tournament. Will I see you there?"

"Maybe."

Cynthia pulled back after a few minutes of silence and picked up the bag she dropped. "I have a surprise for you..."

"Oh right! What is it?"

"I was at the Veilstone Shopping Department buying supplied for my pokémon and I found the _cutest _outfit. Here!"

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what Cynthia held in her hands. It was an outfit that resembled a Garchomp... but it was very scandalous.

"What the... Cynthia!"

"Could you wear this for me tonight? Please? Pretty please?" Cynthia pleaded, pouting.

Dawn sighed. "Anything for you."


	14. Watch Me

Chapter fourteen: Watch Me

**Prompt: **#17 Vengeance

**Universe: **Gameverse

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **Distortion World scene with a twist... Cyrus goes insane

x

The Distortion World was exactly like its name: distorted, demented and petrifyingly frightening to those without an iron will. Dawn, having gone through adventures only few could relate to, was midly disturbed by the sights she saw. The gloomy atmosphere and dark colours swirled around, but she ignored it, hand tightening on the strap of her bag. Her pokémon were a constant thought on her mind, not to mention the fate of the world, her mom, Barry, Lucas, Professor Rowan, and even the kind woman who helped her, Cynthia...

Speaking of Cynthia, where did she go? Dawn was quite sure the woman had said she'd gone to investigate up ahead, but Dawn couldn't locate her at all. Her body trembled slightly, feeling the power of the mysterious legendary pokémon roaming the area. The teen couldn't help but sigh in relief when she finally caught sight of the blonde, running up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Cynthia asked, a kind smile on her face.

Dawn nodded, too relieved to speak, and kept close to her impromptu guide.

"It seems like Giratina has set up a puzzle to help us. The Lake Trio also want to help. Hmm..." Cynthia thought out loud, hand on her chin.

Dawn decided she'd act rather than think, and asked her pokémon to help her push the boulders into the right pits. She'd seen Cyrus on her way, and had shuddered at the dark look he gave her. The puzzles were maddeningly frustrating, but they were solved eventually. Dawn grinned at the look of appreciation Cynthia gave her and the two moved forward, together. They jumped across boulders and platforms and found Cyrus with his arms stretched out. He had a crazed look in his eyes, a large grin twitching across his face.

"Mine..." he whispered, "all mine."

His face was red when he turned to them. He was angry, furious. Dawn could feel his emotions fill her up from where she stood.

"IT'S ALL MINE!" he yelled, "you will not take it away from me! I will avenge myself by destroying you and that pathetic monstrosity Giratina. Only then, will I accomplish my goal of removing spirit from this disgusting, imperfect world."

A screech sounded above them and Dawn glanced up to see a shadow circling the air above them. It seemed like the pokémon wanted to observe them, wanted to test the worth of the humans who dared venture into its territory.

Cynthia put a hand to her belt but Dawn stood in front of her. "Cyrus, your ideas are, in my opinion, stupid. I'll finish this here and now," Dawn declared.

Cyrus barked out a laugh and released his Honchkrow. "Let's see you try, little girl."

Dawn sent out her Rotom and commanded it to use Shock Wave. Unable to dodge, Honchkrow took a huge amount of damage and twitched from the electricity. It struggled to stand and Cyrus yelled at it to get up.

"Use Aerial Ace," he ordered.

"Not so fast! Rotom, Shock Wave again!"

Honchkrow fell to the ground, exhausted and Cyrus returned it to its pokéball, disgust contorting his face into a scowl. The battle continued fiercely. Dawn glanced back as Staraptor dodged an attack and noticed Cynthia watching her, staring at her. She blushed but turned to focus on the battle, body tense and set on impressing the blonde. Her moves were jerky, nervous, but her voice was strong, firm and unwavering. By the end, with Empoleon standing and Weavile on its stomach, Cyrus was on his knees, shouting his anger to the inky blackness surrounding them.

"Spirit will be no more. I vow it, I swear it, by everything I stand for. One day, you will wake up in my world. I promise you this, you vile vermin," Cyrus promised. He walked to the edge of the platform. Dawn's eyes widened and she stepped forward, her hand stretched out.

"No!" she cried.

He grinned madly and jumped.

Dawn rushed to the edge, peeking and seeing his figure fade into the darkness. She gasped, hands to her mouth when he fully disappeared and turned to find Cynthia with a grim look on her face. Cynthia approached Dawn and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around the girl and soothed her. Dawn sobbed into the woman's chest, clutching the back of her coat.

"He did what he thought was right... but Dawn, he was bad to the bone, why cry over him?" Cynthia muttered.

Dawn pulled back and wiped her tears. "Because... at one point, he was human. He was like us. But something changed him, and even though he's responsible for his actions, I wish it didn't have to end like this," she answered, eyes cast down.

Cynthia sighed and brushed her lips against the girl's forehead. The teen gasped lightly and blushed, eyes peeking below her lashes to see the blonde smiling at her.

"Here, I'll heal your pokémon. I think Giratina wants a shot with you now."

"Okay."

With her pokémon healed, Dawn marched up the platforms to face Giratina with only one thought on her mind.

_Cynthia... I hope you're watching me closely._


	15. Capturing the Queen pt 2

Chapter fifteen: Capturing the Queen pt. 2

**Prompt: **#29 Dark

**Universe: **Japanese Feudal Era

**Rating: **T

x

It's been four months since Hikari and Shirona decided to cooperate with each other. Since then, they'd been working together in private to function as an efficient team. Maneuvers were perfected, bonds created and friendship strengthened.

It was time to take down the Emperor.

On the other sides of Sinnoh, the Great War raged on. Gen was on the front line, aiding the soldiers in taking down supporters of Akagi's regime. He prayed every night that the girls would make it out okay and dispose of Akagi before the year was up. He had faith in them.

Spinning, he ducked a blow from a soldier and struck his staff against the back of the man's legs, causing his knees to buckle and give out.

He stood, flinching from the stench of blood and rotting corpses. He rushed into the battlefield and aided his comrades in taking down a warlord.

"Please be okay..." he muttered, jumping up to slam his staff.

Elsewhere, in the rocky terrains near Eterna, Hikari was packing up her supplies. She still wore her black bodysuit, but her katana was different. The handle was now white, her blade was sharpened and inscribed with kanji. _Live. Laugh. Love._

Beside her, Shirona was tying a message to a pigeon's foot. She was not dressed in robes, but in a traditional fighter's garb given to her by Gen. It was his present for completing his training, and she accepted it gratefully. Sending the pigeon out, Shirona turned to Hikari and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep!" Hikari chirped.

With Shirona by her side, Hikari made her way to the Emperor's palace, located deep within Mt. Coronet. They entered a cave on the side of the mountain and sneaked around, wary of encountering trouble.

"Be careful," Shirona muttered when Hikari tripped over a rock.

"S-sorry.." Hikari replied, blushing in embarrassment.

They continued walking, occasionally running into guards on patrol. Hikari sliced their throats to silence them and dragged them away, disposing their corpses in various bodies of water she found. With every kill, her eyes dulled more and more. Hikari had gotten incredibly depressed by the time they reached a foggy area, and Shirona was getting fed up.

She dragged Hikari by her wrist to a small depression in the wall fit for two bodies and shoved her in. She squeezed herself beside her and glared at her.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked harshly.

Hikari glanced away. "Nothing."

Shirona sighed, but grabbed the teen's wrist. "Tell me, I can help."

"No, you can't."

"Then stop moping. You'll get us caught and you'll have to kill more guards at this rate."

At that Hikari stiffened and ripped her wrist away from Shirona's grasp. She clutched it to her chest and refused to meet Shirona's gaze.

Shirona understood suddenly and sighed, smoothing her hand down Hikari's head. "I understand now. It's about those people you... silenced." Hikari sniffed and Shirona struggled to comfort her.

"Sometimes, I forget you're still just a kid. If anything, I should be the one to do the dirty stuff, not you."

"No!"

Shirona was startled by Hikari's loud declaration and stared at the teen who now held both of her hands in one of hers.

"You... I don't want you to kill. I've.. been tainted all my life, but Shirona has remained and will remain pure. I'll stop moping if you promise me to never kill."

Shirona blinked but smiled, nodding slightly. Hikari was slightly rejuvenated and took Shirona's offered hand to stand up. The duo continued their trek through the mountain and finally reached an empty room.

Shirona grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her forward to a wall differently coloured than the rest. Feeling around, she pushed forward on a rock jutting slightly out of the wall and stood back, watching passively as it slid open. Hikari gaped and looked awed, something Shirona chuckled at before dragging the teen again.

The entered the cavern, appreciating the dim lighting provided by a torch Hikari pilfered from a guard on the way up. They stuck closely to each other, and Hikari could hear Shirona's staggered breathing. Shifting the torch to her right hand, Hikari reached forward and grabbed Shirona's right hand with her left one. The woman gave her a look of surprise but Hikari merely smiled and squeezed her hand. Shirona sighed but squeezed back, smiling now. Her breathing returned to normal and Hikari was flattered that her comfort brought the woman some reassurance.

They reached a wooden door and Shirona winded her foot before slamming her heel against the entrance. The wooden door splintered and it gave way. The duo quickly entered and were shocked to find themselves in the throne room of the palace.

"Why...?" Shirona muttered.

Hikari remained silent, eyes transfixed on one figure in particular. He was a man of average build, but one was not to be fooled. He was strong, very strong.

"Akagi is an arrogant fool, who thinks he can handle all intruders. That's why he purposely created an entrance to his throne room, because he seeks thrills from assassination attempts," Hikari explained in a low voice.

Shirona nodded and let go of Hikari's hand crossing her arms. She followed Hikari's gaze and gasped to herself slightly, trembling in anticipation and fear.

Akagi sat on his throne, wearing black robes with a hood over his face. His arms rested on the sides of his throne and only his crazed grin showed from the shadow of his face. He stood and descended the steps elevating his throne, stopping on the last one. He pulled his robes off and the girls gasped upon seeing the face of the man. It was scarred, most likely from so many attempts on his life, and he had dull turquoise hair spiked up. His eyes had shadows underneath them, and his cheeks were hollow. What was most terrifying were his eyes, which glowed with excitement and even fear. They flitted about one way and another, and it looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep still.

He was trembling and his grin was wide and crazy. His eyelids twitched, aching to cover the iridescent blue orbs that were filled with agony and pain. Underneath his robes he wore a fighter's garb, complete with two swords strapped to his hips.

"Come," he announced, voice filling the room, "allow me to dispose of you, daughter of the Professor, Shirona, and traitor Hikari."

Overwhelmed by fury, Hikari unsheathed her brand new katana and rushed Akagi, stabbing his abdomen. Surprised her attack was successful, she looked up at Akagi's face but was disturbed by his grin. Her sword protruded from his back but he seemed unaffected.

"What the..."

He pulled an arm back and Hikari had no time to pull out her katana _and_ dodge the powerful punch he delivered to her jaw. She flew back, katana clattering by her side.

"Hikari!" Shirona cried, turning to Akagi and running to him. She raised her leg and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to his side, knocking him back. She ran to the teen, kneeling by her side and raising her head up.

"Are you okay?" Shirona asked, worried.

Hikari sat up and rubbed her jaw. "Yeah.. ow, that really hurt. But, that attack didn't even bother him at all... why is that?"

"He seems to have gone completely mad. The pain probably doesn't bother him anymore," Shirona attempted to explain.

Hikari nodded. "That makes sense. Okay, let's try again.. this time two on one!" The two ran to Akagi, who had recovered from the blow, and pulled off a combination together. Shirona held her hands stiffly behind her, palms raised up and arms stretched out. Hikari ran behind her and jumped on her palms, bouncing off and performing a somersault. She raised her katana, brought it down, aiming for Akagi's head. He dodged, Hikari only managing to nick his shoulder. She cursed but nodded when Shirona appeared behind Akagi and dropped kicked the small of his back. With a grunt, Akagi flew back again, flying into his throne and destroying it.

It was too early to celebrate, as he rose from the rubble and unsheathed his double swords.

"My turn," he whispered, running forward. With a shout, Hikari met him and blocked his two strikes with her blade horizontally, bending back slightly from the power he displayed. She relied on Shirona, who ran forward and jumped, hands on her shoulder and vaulting over her head. Shirona spun vertically to gain momentum and landed her heel on the back of Akagi's head. Hikari jumped back and Akagi landed face forward on the concrete, a crater underneath his face.

He pushed himself up and laughed. Hikari stood next to her partner, glaring in disgust at the man she used to work for. He was completely mad, and his face reflected it. His nose bled ferociously and appeared broken. His chin was smashed in and his forehead was bleeding. As a matter of fact, his entire face was covered in blood. He looked even more terrifying than before.

He quieted all of a sudden and glared at Shirona. He pointed one of his swords at her and snarled. "You... I'm going to kill you and complete the mission this worthless tramp failed. I will destroy the Professor!" he exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth.

"Not if I can help it!" Hikari yelled darting forward.

"Hikari, wait!" Shirona yelled. She ran to join her but stopped at Hikari's warning glare.

"Don't interfere!" she warned, slamming her katana against both of Akagi's.

Hikari was engaged in a sword fight with Akagi and was losing. With every strike she gave him, he gave two more. She was nimble and swift, but he was very calculating and accurate. For every five strikes she dodged, she received a cut on her body. Soon enough, her body was bleeding all over, and she was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. She grunted with the pressure it took to fight Akagi and tried her hardest to push him away from Shirona. She promised, damn it...!

With a shout she swiped at Akagi's kneecaps and he yelled in pain, falling to his knees. Hikari backed off, panting lightly. She stood quite a way from Akagi but slowly started to approach him.

"I've been raised by you, taught by you, and tortured by you," she started, voice quiet, "I've suffered under your rule for years. My childhood is nonexistent, my father dead and my mother traumatized. My best friend is the person I was ordered to kill, by _you_, and the man who changed me four months ago almost died by my hands.

"I did not agree with your ideologies, your dreams or your methods. But I did what I was told, because I feared for my life and my mother's. You are nothing but a coward, who makes the innocent do your dirty work. I may not be perfect, and I may screw up _a lot_, but I know if there's one thing I can do right, it's killing you."

Akagi smiled cruelly, a sneer on his face. "Oh? Then, what would you do if I killed the person you swore to protect?" He raised one of his swords and aimed it at Shirona, who stood still, staring. He was deadly accurate... it wouldn't be hard for him to hit a moving target.

"No!" Hikari exclaimed, raising her katana, "I won't let you...!" Akagi threw his sword and Hikari threw hers, knocking it off course. But then Akagi turned to her with an evil grin and launched his sword at her, stabbing her through her chest. Hikari fell back in shock.

"Hikari!" Shirona screamed. She rapidly approached Akagi and raised Hikari's katana.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I broke my promise." She decapitated Akagi and rushed to Hikari's side, blood on her hands and clothes.

Hikari panted, feeling the overwhelming pain spreading through her breast. "Ah... it hurts," she moaned, putting her hands around the sword.

"No, don't!" Shirona cried, kneeling next to the teen. "Don't take out the sword; you'll bleed to death!"

"Shirona..." Hikari murmured.

Shirona put a hand to Hikari's face and allowed the tears to stream down her face. "Don't leave me... not when we just started to get along and like each other!"

Hikari giggled slightly, but coughed out blood. "I'm sorry, Shirona. Maybe in another life we'll be together. We're good friends, though, right?"

Shirona smiled, and closed her eyes. "Yes. Friends," she whispered, disappointment lacing her voice. Whether it was from the word or their situation, Hikari couldn't tell.

"I broke my promise," Shirona confessed.

"What?"

"I killed Akagi."

"Shirona, no.."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't let him live after what he did..."

Hikari said nothing in response and shuddered. "I can feel it coming, Shirona... I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm right here with you."

Shirona treaded her fingers through Hikari's hair, sobbing. She gasped and choked, while Hikari gurgled and tried to breathe normally for Shirona's sake. Closing her eyes, Hikari decided it was time to come to terms with her feelings. Did she like Shirona simply as a friend, or more? Those four months they spent together was fun. They learned many things about each other and Hikari grew to like Shirona as a friend. They had a bond, a strong bond. Sure, at first Shirona refused to make pleasant conversation, but Hikari learned that the Professor was a subject they could talk about for hours.

Hikari found herself developing feelings despite their gender and age differences. The way she laughed, the way she smiled; those instances were very rare, and Hikari tried pulling them out as much as possible. Shirona was beautiful, and had a wonderful and caring personality if she allowed you in her bubble. She had a few weird quirks, but Hikari found those to be endearing, much like how Shirona teased her about her crazy morning bed head. Hikari had forced them deep down, so as to not destroy their friendship, but now, on her dying breath, she needed to confess. She needed to know if Shirona felt the same, or if she never had a chance.

"Shirona?"

"Yes?"

"...nevermind."

Coward; she was a coward. This was her last chance and she blew it. Shirona would never like, or love, a coward like her.

Shirona simply smiled, understanding what the teen wanted to say. It was obvious in the way she looked at her, blue eyes darkened and nervous. At first, she saw the girl as a nuisance, someone who would keep her away from what mattered. It was hate at first sight, she couldn't bring herself to like the girl, despite the moment they had at her old home. But after getting to know her better, and fighting with her and spending more time with her, it was rather simple to piece together how she fell in love.

"I know. You don't have to say it."

Hikari opened her eyes and met Shirona's. Suddenly gaining courage, she leaned forward, ignoring Shirona's gasp of protest. She pressed her bloodied lips to the blonde's and pushed with all her might. Shirona moved her lips against hers and Hikari moaned. They pulled back for air, flustered and eyes hooded.

"I love you," Shirona whispered, blinking back more tears.

"Me too.." Hikari whispered back, closing her eyes and leaning over Shirona. Her breathing slowed, and with one last shudder, she ceased to live.

"_In another life_," Shirona muttered, grabbing the katana by her side.


	16. To Strive

Chapter sixteen: To Strive

**Prompt: **#20 My Inspiration

**Universe: **Gameverse

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **This used to be rated K... then I added the scene after the letter.

x

_Dear Cynthia,_

_I can't help but think of you whenever I encounter a problem. When my pokémon act up, when I get exhausted, when I miss home, when the trainers get stronger and stronger... I always think of you._

_I think of your confidence in spite of everything. I think of your cool demeanor whenever someone spits in your face, rage spewing from their mouth. I think of your posture, straight but relaxed, expression mysterious and actions controlled. I think of your words, wise and calm. But most of all, I think of your eyes, those steel orbs penetrating my very being. Sometimes, I feel that when you look at me, be it in person or through a screen, that you can read my soul, that you know my inner, most private thoughts. _

_During my travels across the Sinnoh region, I never would've imagined you to be the Champion. I always thought you to be a mythology expert, one who possibly needed protection. I, in my naïve and prideful mind, assigned myself the job of protecting you should the need arise. It was your cool and collected attitude toward Cyrus that inspired me to step forth and battle him. I thought you to be defenseless, relying only on words and psychological warfare to tear down your opponents._

_Boy, was I wrong._

_I'm sorta glad I was wrong. Our championship battle was the most fun I've ever had. It even topped my battle with Volkner. The battle we had was also eye-opening. I was pushed to the very edge of my abilities. I had to run and jump and crouch to keep up with our battle. I had to push my limits, think up new strategies on the spot and try to sync my mind with my pokémon. My entire being was tense, my soul was soaring and my mind overworking. It was... invigorating. I felt alive. _

_I wasn't the same after that battle. I felt that every other battle I had afterward was boring, dull. There wasn't the thrill, the rush, the adrenaline coursing in me. My pokémon weren't the same after, either. They had this look in their eye, like they've seen it all. Of course, I met extremely strong trainers... Red immediately comes to mind, as well as a swift defeat... but our battle held something... special. _

_It showed me how far I could go in terms of potent power, how to sync myself with my pokémon's thoughts and feelings, how to keep a calm head like you did. But most of all, it inspired me to be like you. Even after you lost, you held no grudge, no hard feelings. In fact, you even told me that this battle was what gave you the courage to confess..._

_Your personality was what drew me to you, more than your looks. I'm sure if everyone got to know you the way I did, they would fall in love as hard as I have fallen for you. I hope not! Or else I'd have some competition that I wouldn't appreciate, traveling and all..._

_I can't help myself, I really can't. So I hope you won't mind if I put you as my inspiration to strive better, to become a better pokémon trainer, friend, daughter and lover. Maybe you won't, 'cause you always tell me that I should put a goal in front of me, to aspire to become someone. Is it wrong that I aspire to become like you? Strong, beautiful, calm, cool and intelligent... those are your best qualities. _

_Thank you, Cynthia, for being my inspiration._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

Cynthia smiled as she read the letter, glancing at the teen in front of her. Dawn had wanted to tell her something, and had asked to meet her at her Villa in the Resort Area. She was currently nervously twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, face scarlet. Cynthia approached her and took both her hands in one of hers, gently lifting her chin up with the other.

"Did you really... mean all of this?" Cynthia asked softly, gazing into the blues of the younger girl.

Dawn frowned. "Of cour—"

She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, leaning against the wall behind her to support herself. The older woman released the girl's hands to place her own on the wall, trapping the teen. Their tongues tasted each other. They gasped and moaned, eyes hooded and fingers roaming. Dawn pressed her head hard against the wall for support, Cynthia nipping her neck. Eventually, they came to a stop, panting and leaning against each other. Cynthia closed her eyes and rested her cheek atop Dawn's head.

"You know... you're my inspiration, too," she muttered.

Dawn's eyes widened and she smiled against her lover's collarbone. "Really?"

She nodded. "You and your naïve, prideful mind," Cynthia replied, grinning.

Dawn giggled and lightly slapped the woman's shoulder. "You're so funny."

"I know... hey, you didn't add that to my list of qualities!"

"That's 'cause I'm the funny one in the relationship."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"...we'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to—AHH! Oh gosh, stop— Cynthia, for the.. ahah! ..love of Arceus!" Dawn couldn't continue, her voice trailing off into loud laughter and joyful tears.

"Who's the funny one now?"

Dawn kept pushing those sinful fingers away from her sides and glared weakly at the blonde. "M-me..!" she laughed.

Cynthia stopped tickling the girl and smiled gently, noting the relaxed expression and blush her partner had. She leaned forward and kissed Dawn's forehead, sitting beside her and pulling her closer.

"You're so cute when you blush," Cynthia teased.

Dawn hid her face in Cynthia's fur coat. "S-shut up."

Cynthia sighed contently and pulled the teen closer. "You definitely inspire me. From simple things like getting out of bed, to more complex things like remaining Champion. You're a constant thought on my mind."

"I'm flattered," Dawn whispered a few seconds later.

They remained in silence, taking comfort in the fact that they both inspire each other.


	17. Gotta Have You

Chapter seventeen: Gotta Have You

**Prompt: **#6 Obsession

**Universe: **AU Animeverse

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Lemme know if you want Zoey to appear more often ;)

x

Cynthia didn't understand why she had to go. Why couldn't Aaron go in her stead, since he was so obsessed with beauty and perfection? All she would rather do is travel, battle and study mythology, but Lucian and Bertha would have none of it: go to the contest or don't bother coming back. Garchomp shared her sentiment, growling with every step that brought them closer and closer to the infrastructure.

As she walked by the various coordinators practicing, she supposed it'd be worth her while. There were some pretty interesting combinations and colours. Garchomp seemed particularly amused by an Altaria using Dragon Dance and Aerial Ace to create a mesmerizing appeal. When the pokémon noticed her trainer watching her, she feigned disinterest and turned her head, causing Cynthia to chuckle.

"Okay Piplup... spin clockwise and use Bubblebeam!"

The two turned their head to see a large Whirlpool move above them. Looking down, they noticed a tiny Piplup rotating continuously with a stream of rapid bubbles evacuating from his beak. The effect was incredible: the bubbles had entered through a hole at the bottom of the Whirlpool and spurted out like a fountain. All the trainers ceased their practice to observe, wanting to see if the move would make it or not.

Cynthia looked around to spot the trainer responsible for the move and noticed her right away, her posture was tense, nervous and excited and she was currently yelling out her next command.

"Piplup, store up your energy and use Peck on the inside of the Whirlpool!"

Piplup obeyed his trainer and entered the water-type move, unleashing a powerful Peck to clash with it. The move shattered, sending blue glitters all over the area and the bubbles floated down gently. The other coordinators smiled and applauded. With a blush, the blue-haired coordinator bowed, Piplup at her side.

Cynthia decided to approach her, since Garchomp had taken the lead and was conversing with the tiny blue penguin. The teen seemed frightened by the huge dragon-type, but didn't mind the extra attention.

"Sorry about my Garchomp," Cynthia apologized, "she likes to do whatever she wants sometimes, including disobeying me."

"It's no problem," the girl replied, waving her hand in the air, "besides, Piplup seems to like the company, right Piplup?"

"Piplup!"

"Hi, I'm Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup," Dawn greeted, extending her hand.

Cynthia chuckled and reciprocated the action. "I'm Cynthia, and I watched your performance. Quite marvelous, if I do say so myself."

Dawn, however, gaped openly. "Wait.. Cynthia as in.. _the _Sinnoh region champion Cynthia? Oh gosh, your Garchomp... you _are _her, aren't you?" At Cynthia's nod, Dawn squealed, "oh my gosh... Piplup, the Champion just complimented our, I mean, your performance! Isn't that great?"

Piplup squeaked in excitement and shook Garchomp's hand furiously. Garchomp sweatdropped and stood next to her trainer, posture ramrod straight.

"Now, now... I'm not much of a big deal, I just... came here to watch the contest is all," Cynthia said, deciding to withhold the information of being forced to attend.

"But.. you're the Champion! Of _course _it's a big deal! You're the strongest trainer in the Sinnoh region. Oh, I've gotta tell Ash and Brock right away!" Dawn exclaimed. Before she could dash off, Cynthia quickly grabbed the trainer's scarf and pulled her back.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that. Please Dawn, this is one secret you'll have to keep," Cynthia explained, releasing her hold on the trainer.

Dawn sighed but nodded. "Okay, then... well, I hope you enjoy the contest!" Dawn waved as she ran to the pokémon center, Piplup on her heels.

Cynthia smiled and turned to Garchomp. "Let's get going, shall we?"

x

Cynthia seated herself on the seats closest to the front of the arena, ignoring the stares she received and Garchomp's annoyed and perpetual growling. She tightened her hands around the railing as she observed the first round appeals. There were some good ones: a Bronzong using Gyro Ball and Psychic to create various forms, a Glameow that gave quite a show with its Shadow Claw and Fury Swipes combo and the same Altaria from before, but this time it exuded a powerful Dragon Dance as it soared with an overwhelming Sky Attack. Dawn hadn't appeared yet, and Cynthia was waiting to see her.

Her name was suddenly announced from the MC and Cynthia looked down to see the blue-haired girl in a pink dressed that totally suited her. Cynthia smiled and ignored the heat on her cheeks at seeing the girl look so good. She knew she swung that way, but that young..? Garchomp chuckled and prodded her side with a claw and Cynthia swatted it away.

Dawn sent out Piplup, who stood with its eyes closed, fins on its 'hips' and beak up proudly. Cynthia had expected the same appeal to be performed but was shocked when Dawn opted to use something else.

"Alright, Piplup, let's start with Whirlpool!"

A Whirlpool appeared above the blue penguin's head. Piplup held it up with its tiny fins and seemed unaffected by the weight.

"Okay, now, flip it!"

The judges and the entire crowd gasped when Dawn sent out her command, and Cynthia found herself clutching the railing harder. She was enthralled by the power her Piplup showed, by the confidence the trainer was exuding. Garchomp was interested as well, hoping her little buddy would pull it off.

Piplup squeaked and pushed with all his might, throwing the Whirlpool up and flipping it over. It formed a dome above the crowd, and the light from the window panes above reflected and refracted through the water. The audience let out noises of enjoyment; it felt like they were underwater. However, Cynthia only had eyes for the coordinator on stage, watching with narrowed eyes to predict her next move.

Dawn grinned and twirled, Piplup following her every move. They were in complete sync: they stopped at the same moment Dawn released her next command.

"Piplup, store up your energy and use Peck on the center of the Whirlpool!"

Piplup obeyed, unleashing a powerful, long Peck and jumping up. The judges commented on Piplup's leaping ability and watched the water-type cut through the base and center of power of the water attack. The result was instantaneous: the move started to come apart at the apex, and disintegrated slowly, sending splashes of water and sparkles on the audience. They shrieked in joy and applauded once Piplup returned to the ground and bowed with his trainer.

"What amazing power! What an excellent combination!"

"Piplup and Dawn were completely synchronised. I fell in love... with the appeal!"

"Truly remarkable!"

Cynthia sat back in shock, mouth open. That was... amazing. She didn't know why she was so against contests before, but now, she'd attend one whenever she could! Especially if.. Dawn was there. Cynthia shook her head; now was not the time to develop a crush. She had to go congratulate her! She made a move to get up, but stopped, suddenly feeling squeamish. What was she doing? Dawn had friends to congratulate her, she didn't need the Champion of all people attracting unnecessary attention to her.

Cynthia sighed and leaned back. Garchomp gave her a weird look but she ignored it, pinching the bridge of her nose. She watched the rest of the appeals with little interest; they didn't compare to Dawn's performance.

At last, the appeal round ended and the crowd was left with bated breath, praying for their favourites to make it through, The screen above the judges displayed adverts while the judges themselves discussed. MC Marian suddenly appeared on screen, behind stage, and smiled widely to the crowd.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to a new addition to our contests: here, we will be interviewing contestants back stage while the judges judge the performances. This way, you get the insider look and the judges get less pressure!"

The crowd laughed, applauding and smiling.

"Well, here we are with contestant Zoey and her Glameow. Tell us, Zoey, how nervous were you before the match?"

The coordinator on the screen wore a white suit and had spiked up red hair. She appeared cool and confident, something Cynthia found incredibly familiar. Her Glameow was on her shoulder and purring loudly.

"Not much, I mean, sure I was nervous, but it had more to do with performing again in front of a big crowd than it had to do with my pokémon's performance."

"And there you have it folks! Calm and cool Zoey with her Glameow. Alright, Jeff, did the appeals before you make you decide to use a Sky Attack instead of an Aerial Ace?"

The red head appeared shocked at the pace of the interview but smiled as the camera turned from her to a different coordinator. He was the Altaria trainer, and he was currently rubbing the back of his neck nervously, laugh strained.

"Uhh.. actually, I used that because I found out I was going against Dawn and her Piplup. When I saw one of their contest moves in their courtyard, I knew I had to use something strong. What can I say? I'm really competitive when it comes to contests!"

"That one's for you, folks! Jeff and his Altaria are serious to win, something coordinator Dawn may have to face later on. Speaking of Dawn, here she is! Dawn, a moment please?"

"Hi!" she greeted.

Cynthia was hit by an incredible feeling then. Seeing Dawn on the big screen, with her shining blue eyes and her blue hair tied up, it made Cynthia's stomach churn in a good way. Her eyes watched Dawn attentively, focusing, to her shame and utter humiliation, on her lips at times.

"So, Dawn, weren't you scared that Piplup wouldn't be able to flip the Whirlpool? And what compelled you to use such a risky combination?" the MC asked, eyes wide.

Dawn laughed, and Piplup jumped on her head squeaking out something. Beside Cynthia, Garchomp suddenly barked out a laugh but stopped herself, resigning to a devious grin.

"Kinda, but Piplup and I sorta practiced before. I was only worried he wouldn't land properly and hurt himself. And about the other question, umm..." at this, Dawn blushed slightly, picking up her Piplup and holding him in her arms.

"Well...?" Marian prodded, a teasing smile on her lips. Behind Dawn, Zoey was in view, and she appeared interested as well.

"There's... someone incredibly strong watching our performances right now. I can't say who she is, she told me not to tell, but Piplup and I just wanted to impress her," Dawn declared, laughing lightly, "but I'm not sure if she saw my appeal or not..."

"I did..." Cynthia whispered, regretting not going over to congratulate her. It seemed as though Piplup heard her, for he started to wave enthusiastically at the camera. Garchomp raised a claw and waved back lightly, though she knew the penguin couldn't see her. Cynthia raised an eyebrow but chalked it up to weird pokémon things.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! Let's move onto the next section of the contest!" the MC announced. The screen switched to a board, and a bunch of pictures flashed on the screen. Cynthia inhaled sharply, holding her breath, and exhaled in relief when Dawn's face appeared. She was up against Jeff it seemed.

"And what do you know, folks? Jeff versus Dawn is our first match! The second round will begin in five minutes."

Cynthia watched Dawn get on the field, body posture firm and expression confident. She then watched the other guy, Jeff, get on the field, slouched and grinning.

"Let's do our best, yeah?"

"You got it!"

"Aaanndd.. begin!"

Dawn released Piplup from his pokéball, the pokémon proud as usual. However, this time, he seemed anxious about something, glancing every which way. Jeff let out his Altaria, and Piplup finally noticed Cynthia and her Garchomp. He squeaked excitedly and waved at them. Garchomp raised a claw and shook it, while Cynthia smiled and waved back. Dawn ignored her pokémon's weird behaviour, calling his name out to grab his attention. The crowd and judges laughed heartily and the battle commenced.

"Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

"Not so fast! Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"No," Cynthia muttered to herself, "water type attacks don't work against dragons."

Altaria winced a bit but was unaffected, red and blue streams of energy swirling around it. Dawn lost points for her careless attack and Cynthia sighed.

"Dawn, don't you know? Altaria is a dragon type, too, so water doesn't work well against it," Jeff informed her, grinning, "so, let's go! Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

"Tarrr!" Altaria flew up, faster and stronger thanks to Dragon Dance and flew to Piplup, claws and beak illuminated.

At this, Dawn smirked and Cynthia felt her heart skip a beat. Such an expression on that angelic face? Cynthia fought down the blush on her face and leaned forward, arms on the railing. She was enamoured by every move, every expression. She couldn't keep her eyes off the girl. One would say she was obsessed... Cynthia shook her head at the sound of Dawn's voice.

"Piplup, Bide!"

Piplup suddenly curled into himself and shut his eyes, grunting when Altaria made contact. He flew back but landed on his feet, striking a pose and causing Jeff to lose some points. Piplup remained still concentrated on the ball of energy that grew within him every time he was damaged.

"Oh no you don't! Altaria, let's finish this quick, Dragonbreath!"

"Hold on, Piplup! Don't let go until I tell you to!"

"Altaria, get closer!"

Altaria spewed out a stream of pure dragon energy, flying closer and closer to Piplup. Piplup remained still, taking in all the energy. Dawn was losing points fast for her lack of creativity and Cynthia flinched. She was going to lose at this rate.

Dawn, however, ignored it and remained focused on her Piplup.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Piplup, grab Altaria's beak, now!"

"What?!"

Piplup obeyed and slammed his fins on Altaria's beak. The flying pokémon squawked in protest and flapped its wings, making Jeff lose points.

"Alright, Piplup, let it go!"

Jeff seemed confused by her command but quickly realized what she meant, yelling at Altaria to get out of the way. Altaria cried out in pain when Piplup unleashed a powerful Bide, enveloping the room in a bright, white light. Cynthia shielded her eyes but Garchomp kept hers peeled open.

Altaria was still standing in the aftermath, further from Piplup than before and Piplup was panting, his body quivering. Altaria trembled but remained firm, and Jeff was just about to call another attack when he was interrupted.

"Piplup, store up your energy and use Peck!"

Piplup dashed to Altaria, charging up his Peck.

"Fly up!"

Altaria pushed its wings against the floor, soaring up into the sky. Piplup, sensing his trainer's next command, pushed off the ground and twirled, gaining enough momentum to deliver an overwhelming blow to Altaria's body.

The bird cried out once more slumped to the ground, knocked out.

Jeff sighed, falling to his butt with his legs crossed. He returned his pokémon to its pokéball and smiled gently. "You did amazing, buddy."

Dawn approached him, grinning with Piplup on her head. She held her hand out and Jeff grabbed it, pulling himself up.

"You did great out there," she said, "I wasn't sure I was going to win when you charged in with Dragonbreath."

He laughed, shaking her hand. "It was a pleasure. Thanks for the battle, hope you make it to the finals."

"That's all, folks! Incredible sportsmanship in contests is just what everyone likes to see! Let's give a round of applause to Dawn and Piplup, the winners, and Jeff and Altaria, strong coordinators in their own right!" the MC exclaimed, clapping.

The audience followed suit and applauded, Cynthia smiling at the girl. She decided to go and congratulate her now, while she waited for her next match. The next set of coordinators appeared on the field and Cynthia walked out of the seating section, Garchomp faithfully beside her. She walked down the hall, greeting coordinators who lounged about and shocked trainers who recognized her.

Finally, she entered the chamber with all of the participating contestants. It was round, and had a large screen on the wall opposite the entrance. There were few benches strewn about for the comfort of the trainers, but most were pacing nervously while watching the match. She spotted Dawn sitting alone with her eyes closed, clutching Piplup to her as he sat in her lap, watching the battle.

Suddenly, Piplup turned to her and wriggled out of Dawn's grip, running over to greet Garchomp. Garchomp smiled and the two pokémon conversed, most likely about Piplup's match. Dawn followed her pokémon and gasped in surprise when she saw the Champion smiling at her gently. She ran up to her and grinned, hands behind her back.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hello. I watched your match, and yes, I _did _watch your appeal."

Dawn blushed and laughed nervously, fidgeting. "I just thought, since you were Champion and all, that you wouldn't stay long enough to watch my part."

"Oh, come now, Dawn, of course I would. Garchomp would be upset if she didn't get to watch Piplup perform."

Dawn giggled but something in her stance, her eyes, told Cynthia she was disappointed with her answer. Cynthia frowned but her eyes shifted to the red head who suddenly approached them. She put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and gave Cynthia a weird look she couldn't decipher.

"Hey, Dawn, this lady bothering you?" she asked, now glaring at the blonde.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, prepared to show her that _nobody_ messed with the Champion when Dawn stepped in.

"No! I know her, actually, she came here to congratulate me," Dawn explained turning to the girl with a smile.

"Zoey, this is Cyn-di.. Cyndi, this is Zoey." Cynthia, or Cyndi, smirked but chuckled extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey."

Zoey ignored the offered hand and put hers to her hip instead. "Dawn, I know when you lie. Who is this lady, really?"

Dawn blushed at being caught but frowned at her friend's behaviour. "Why are you acting like this? Why does it matter, anyway, who she is? You're being weird, Zoey!"

Zoey was about to answer but her name was called from the PA. She excused herself, promising to continue the conversation, and left. She glared at Cynthia once more on the way out and Cynthia sent her an icy one.

Cynthia turned to the sound of a sigh and saw Dawn, slouching slightly. She patted the girl's head and smiled reassuringly. "Does this happen often when you introduce friends to her?" she asked, curious.

"No," Dawn sighed, "only the people she doesn't like. She likes to judge people on the spot, without getting to know them. I mean, she's my friend, and I love her and everything, but it's _really _annoying." Dawn pouted and Cynthia couldn't help but chuckle, retracting her hand and petting Garchomp instead.

"Maybe she likes you," Cynthia commented, amused at Dawn's scarlet blush.

"N-no way! She... she's not like that.. and.. I don't... like her like that," Dawn muttered, embarrassed.

Cynthia felt confidence brewing in her, a feeling that if she didn't do something now, she'd regret it later. An impulse to act was overwhelming her, and she realized that, _yes_, she was starting to become obsessed with Dawn. Her scent, her looks, her personality... all of it had her entranced. Put under her spell. She wanted, needed, to know more. She wanted to study every part of Dawn, examine her, pull out the codes and decipher them. Like the ruins and myths she so adored, she wanted to uncover the secrets Dawn hid. She wanted to know what made her tick, smile, laugh, cry... she wanted to explore every crevice and feature of her body. She thirsted for knowledge, though it would be knowledge only _she _was privy to.

She leaned down, hands on the girl's hips, mouth on her ear. "Good. I'd hate to come between something. I've taken a liking to you, Dawn. I hope you don't mind..." she trailed off, chuckling lightly in her ear. Dawn gasped, and her blush spread to her neck. Cynthia laughed and pulled away, beckoning Garchomp to her as they walked off to the arena.

"Good luck," Cynthia said, her back turned. She turned her head around and winked, "I'll see you after you win the contest."

Cynthia grinned, leaving the girl flustered and squirming.


	18. Speeding Ticket

Chapter eighteen: Speeding Ticket

**Prompt: **#57 Slow Down

**Universe: **Modern AU

**Rating: **T

x

A car was pulled up on the curb, the right side resting on the pavement. Inside, the driver was muttering angrily with her fingers tapping against her steering wheel. She was going to be _late_, damn it, and she was going to miss her best friend's baby delivery. Oh, this better be good.

The blue-haired woman glanced in the rearview mirror and sighed, putting her head against the wheel. _'Great, it's a girl... how am I supposed to get out of this _now_?' _she thought, cursing the Universe. Usually she got out of speeding tickets by kicking her charm up and making the officers swoon, but that was only if they were _male_, not _fe_male.

It's been ten minutes since she was tailed by the police car and told to park on the side, and Dawn Berlitz was _not _getting any younger.

"I should get Barry to fine her for wasting my time or something.." she muttered.

Finally, _finally_, the woman approached her. She had a police uniform on, obviously, and a blue cap atop her hair, which was fashioned into a tight bun. A few blonde strands fell into her eyes, steel orbs, Dawn noticed. Dawn looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow at the trousers and vest that barely hid the woman's curvy figure. Dawn had to cross her legs to keep from going too crazy.

"What's the problem, officer?" Dawn generically asked, leaning back.

The woman leaned in her window and Dawn read her nametag: Cynthia, though no last name was given.

"The _problem_, young lady, is that you were speeding. Did you know you were going seventy kilometres per hour in a fifty kilometre per hour zone?"

Dawn had the decency to look shocked. "Um, no. I was too busy rushing to the hospital. My friend's about to give birth and.." she stopped when Officer Cynthia raised a hand.

"I don't care for your excuses. Are you drunk?"

At this, Dawn grew angry. "Hell no! Who do you think I am? I'd never drink and drive!"

Officer Cynthia raised an eyebrow and opened the door. "Get out. Now," she ordered.

Dawn huffed but remained seated, crossing her arms. Who did she think she was? She didn't care if that woman was an officer, no one treated her this way!

Cynthia, impatient due to the long day she had, leaned over and unclipped Dawn's seatbelt, pulling the lady out of the car.

"Hey! What gives? You have no right!" Dawn shouted, wrenching her wrist away.

"Open your mouth."

"Wha—"

Something was shoved at the entrance of her mouth, and she breathed into it, glaring at the blonde. There was a beeping sound and the officer pulled the contraption back, pressing a few buttons. Dawn rolled her eyes and leaned against her car, checking her nails.

"No trace of alcohol.."

"'Cause I didn't drink _anything_!" Dawn shouted, frustrated.

Officer Cynthia finally glared at her, silencing her. "I don't appreciate the attitude. One more snap like that and I'm writing you up for misbehaviour."

Dawn tsked and crossed her arms. She was wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless shirt, thanks to the weather, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked off to the side and failed to notice the officer checking her out.

Cynthia smiled slightly, and placed the contraption back in her pocket. She pulled out her notepad and walked to the licence plate of the woman's car. Jotting down the number, she walked in front of Dawn.

"Full name?"

"Dawn Johanna Berlitz."

"Address and phone number?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow but answered.

"Driver's licence?"

Dawn sighed but bent over her car's front seat and retrieved her purse. Cynthia, on the other hand, discreetly appreciated the view, her eyes drinking in the sight. Dawn fished for the card and handed it to Cynthia, who wrote down more pieces of information. After she was finished, she passed the card back to Dawn.

"Slow down a bit, will you? I'm sure your friend will understand you wanting to get there in one piece," Cynthia suggested kindly, smiling slightly.

Dawn smiled as she received her licence back but frowned when the officer ripped a sheet from her notepad and handed her the page. Cynthia walked back to her police car and drove off. Dawn's frown deepened when she felt another piece of paper. Tucking the ticket into her purse, she read the contents of the note and rolled her eyes, grinning.

_Call me,_

_xxx-xxxx_

_Cynthia_


	19. Fake

Chapter nineteen: Fake

**Prompt: **#70 Bitter Silence

**Universe: **Gameverse

**Rating: **T+

**A/N: **Mature themes, mentions of sex... do NOT read if you are under 16 years of age.

x

The morning was a cold one. It was raining like Kyogre decided to fly by, and to top it off, her bed was empty. Cynthia turned on her side and watched the rain through her window. She was bare from last night, but the person responsible for her current attire was not present. Her lover's clothes were absent from the floor, where they were thrown in a fit of passion and lust. Maybe even love, who knew?

The silence was agonizing. Back then, there would be murmurs and giggles, but now there was nothing. Just bitter, morose silence. Cynthia sat up and allowed the sheets to fall to her waist, burying her face in her hands. How long would they keep up this façade? This fake pretense that they were in love, that they had something special...

Cynthia knew Dawn enjoyed the sex, more than she did. The eighteen-year-old girl loved pleasuring the twenty-four-year-old woman, and she _certainly _loved to be pleasured. However, it was going on for far too long. Since she was fourteen, Dawn had taken a liking to Cynthia, and she to her as well. They had a healthy relationship at the beginning, going on dates in country cafés, strolling in the forests, swimming in the lakes... but, as Dawn grew older, her sex drive went higher.

By her seventeenth birthday, Cynthia sensed the sexual tension the teenager was hiding, and realized that she herself was also wanting to take another step. Sure, they made out sometimes, but it never went beyond light petting and groping. Cynthia always made sure to pull away, face red and breathing staggered, before things could get out of hand. Dawn sometimes whined, but never said anything to argue.

So they made love, in the privacy of Cynthia's apartment. Cynthia's eyes glazed over as she remembered Dawn's moans, the way her eyes would roll back in pleasure, her hips bucking up, her pants, the way she pulled her hair... She remembered feeling the warmth around her, the tightness and the sensation of total bliss, invincibility, like nothing would ever come between them...

But as Dawn grew more and more adapted to an active sex life, their time spent bonding was reduced to physical rather than spiritual and emotional. They rarely went out on dates: Dawn prefered a bed to a café. They didn't battle each other: Dawn liked battling her climax instead of her pokémon. They briefly had conversations but it always, _always_, ended up in sex. Always.

Cynthia thought their first time was special, something she'd treasure for the rest of her life. The way they'd cuddled afterward and relished in the warmth, the way Dawn gazed into her eyes and told her she loved her, the way her heart leapt out of her chest when Dawn kissed her passionately the following morning, getting up to make breakfast...

Cynthia sobbed into her hands, unwilling to believe that this was all that was left of her beloved; an empty husk, a shell only pleased by physical affection. Dawn only came to her home, filled with lust and passion. Cynthia reciprocated, not only because she didn't want to hurt her lover, but because she _wanted_ it, too. She _wanted _to scream her lungs out, _wanted_ to experience a sexual high every night, _wanted _to come with her head deeply buried into her pillows, Dawn straddling her, whispering empty words of love that didn't mean anything anymore...

Cynthia stood and pulled on her bathrobe, wiping away her tears. She decided it was time to end this farce. End things with Dawn before she was pulled in too deep and turned into her, too. She wouldn't allow this to continue, not while she was sane and healthy.

x

Cynthia sipped her coffee as she sat in the café near Solaceon town. They had started to serve some variety as of late to attract more customers, but it didn't take away from their main attraction: Moo Moo Milk.

She was patiently waiting for Dawn to show up, tapping her foot to quell her nervousness. She glanced at the door when she heard the bell chime and her heart skipped a beat. It always did this whenever Dawn was close by. The aforementioned bluenette, soaked from the drizzle outside, smiled slightly and approached the blonde, fingers twitching. The memory of last night hadn't faded.

She sat opposite Cynthia and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Cynthia gathered her courage and pulled her hand away, resting it on her lap. At this, Dawn gave a questioning look but Cynthia shook her head, bottom lip quivering.

There was a bitter silence that stretched then, bitter from Cynthia's end, not unlike the one she'd experienced this morning. Cynthia had never felt so powerless before in her life, gazing into Dawn's confident blue eyes. She was taller than the girl, older, wiser but the younger one was stronger than her.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Cynthia gripped the warm coffee cup to keep her grounded. "Dawn... we need to talk."

"Yeah, you mentioned that over the phone. What's up?" Dawn asked worriedly, leaning forward. She refrained from touching the blonde, something Cynthia appreciated, since it would only dismantle her resolve.

"Dawn, I think we should... take a break," Cynthia muttered, breaking eye contact.

Dawn was shocked into silence, leaning back and staring wide-eyed while her heart broke. "Wha.. what?!"

Cynthia nodded. "We need to.. take a break and see what really matters to us. Dawn, I can't take this anymore," she whispered helplessly. Dawn's heart broke more at Cynthia's hopeless expression. "Every morning, I wake up feeling like I've been used, like trash. We don't go on dates, we don't talk, we don't battle.. we don't even make love! We just.. fuck each other, like there are no strings attached and no feelings involved. It's tearing me apart, watching you knock on my door, thinking you want some quality time with me. But then you grab me and I lose control, _always _lose control around you!"

"So I thought about it, after I woke up yet again to an empty bed and cold sheets... we need a break. I won't answer your calls, and I won't be home anymore to greet you," she whispered brokenly, standing up, "goodbye, Dawn. I love you, but this is it."

With tears in her eyes and a stiff posture, she walked out into the rain, a cup of coffee cooling on the table.


	20. Real

Chapter twenty: Real

**Prompt: **#58 Heartfelt Apology

**Universe: **Gameverse

**Rating: **T+

**A/N: **Continuation of 'Fake'.. I couldn't leave it at that! Again, previous warnings in place, thought this one is more mild. And I'm sorry for pulling your heartstrings :c Please forgive me!

x

Dawn sat on the shore of Lake Verity, staring into her reflection. She stared and stared, looking for answers to help her out of this predicament. It's been two weeks since Cynthia had broken up with her, and Dawn was incredibly depressed. She still didn't completely understand why they broke up, but it had something to do with Dawn wanting to have sex all the time.

She didn't understand.. what was wrong with that? Didn't Cynthia enjoy it too? Or was she deluding herself into thinking so? Thinking about it, Dawn realized she was the only one who initiated contact that led to sex. Cynthia just went with it, maybe to avoid hurting her feelings...

Dawn kicked the water roughly, and splashed herself, fresh water mixing with her tears. All this time, Cynthia was bottling it in, hiding her feelings from Dawn. Why didn't she tell her? Was she too afraid of her reaction? Dawn was sure she would've understood, but there was no point in dwelling on what could have happened.

She loved Cynthia with all her heart, she really did. The minute Cynthia had walked out of that café, Dawn had sprinted out, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to talk, communicate and fix what was wrong, but Cynthia had already flown away on her Togekiss. No matter how many times Dawn called, Cynthia didn't pick up. She visited the blonde's apartment everyday but to no avail; she'd moved out prior to meeting her.

Her heart was shredded, it ached whenever she thought of the former champion, and Dawn had to stay at her mother's because she couldn't take care of herself. She was thinner, and had lost her appetite for battling, letting her pokémon roam around in her mother's backyard. They nudged her, wanting to know what was wrong, but she always smiled and told them to not worry.

Empoleon was the most hurt by her distant attitude, and had resigned to staying in Lake Verity. He never talked to her anymore, and it drove Dawn over the edge. If she didn't fix things with Cynthia, she would lose not only her _real_, _loving_, relationship, but her beloved pokémon as well.

She had to fix this.

"Empoleon... I'm sorry for being a bitch. I promise I'll tell you what's wrong if you talk to me again," she promised loudly, standing up. She grew worried at the lack of response and was close to turning away.

A ripple formed in the middle of the lake and Dawn smiled, seeing the stern eyes of her beloved starter. Before Empoleon could swim to his trainer, Dawn jumped in, shrieking and laughing in joy when Empoleon lifted her up and spun her around. She cried and hugged the steel penguin's neck.

"I'll fix everything, don't worry. Let's round everyone up for some training! I'm getting rusty, we gotta build some confidence, yeah?"

Empoleon nodded and they both exited the area, smiling widely and happily.

x

Cynthia smiled weakly at a joke Flint said, and clutched her knees harder when she heard Dawn's name being mentioned. Flint was throwing one of his extravagant parties again, and everyone who owned a pokémon was invited. Cynthia was sitting on one of the recliners, lost in her thoughts and barely paying attention to the conversations around.

"Hey, I heard Dawn's been staying with her mom in Twinleaf recently."

"Yeah? I thought she lived in Sunyshore."

"I don't know the whole story, but I heard from Barry that she's pretty depressed right now. Barry told me she doesn't even talk to her mom or her pokémon. She barely eats, let alone battles."

Cynthia gasped and stood up, surprising the two gossiping trainers. They were pretty low key trainers, originating from Jubilife, but right now, they were the most important people in the world. She approached them, eyes wide and expression desperate.

"What's this about Dawn?"

"Umm.." one guy stumbled, looking at his friend.

"W-well, lately, Dawn's lost her drive and she's spiralling into depression because of something, though we don't know what," the other one answered, shrugging his shoulders.

_'This is all my fault!' _Cynthia screamed in her head, heart torn in two. On the outside, she returned to her calm demeanour and politely thanked the two, marching off to find Flint.

Why did she break up with Dawn instead of trying to talk things out? Why did she take the easier way, which then made things a hell of a lot harder? If she'd just relied on communication instead of rash actions, then Dawn wouldn't be... in her current state. She could only imagine Johanna's fury at being told that the woman who promised to protect her daughter caused her depression.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...! Why did she do this? How could she face her again? Didn't Cynthia love her? Of course! But if she really did, then wouldn't she have told Dawn her worries instead of breaking things off?

Cynthia tapped Flint on his shoulder and forced a smile, excusing herself from his party. He bid his goodbye through a mouthful of chips and she waved, exiting the mansion. Releasing Togekiss, she climbed on and ordered her to fly to Twinleaf.

x

Dawn had been treading water for the last two hours, working up her muscles to get a full body exercise. She had stuffed her face with her mother's delicious food, something Johanna heartily obliged to provide. Her pokémon were also battling against each other, occasionally stopping to take breaks and encourage their trainer. Empoleon was fighting under water with Quagsire, Rotom was racing Staraptor and Gallade was learning to resist fire attacks from Rapidash. Dawn felt completely exhausted and her muscles were on fire but she refused to stop, determined to rebuild her endurance and grow stronger. After this, she was going for a run from Lake Verity to Oreburgh.

Empoleon approached her and signalled for her to take a break and Dawn nodded, panting. She swam to the shore, pulling herself up and sitting down. She grabbed a few sandwiches from her picnic basket and shoved them in her mouth, eating her weight in seconds. It wasn't so hard, considering how thin she was...

Her pokémon crowded around her and she smiled, dumping the contents of the basket on the ground so they could eat, too. When she finished, she jumped back in the water and floated on her back, staring up at the clouds floating about. It was incredibly peaceful.

A sudden squawk from Empoleon had her straightening herself, splashing water everywhere. She looked to see all her pokémon glancing up and gasped, spotting the figure rapidly descending.

Panicking, she dove underwater and held her breath. Now was _not_ the time to confront Cynthia! She was not ready yet! She wanted to hone her body, mind and spirit before she approached Cynthia, let alone talk to her! Maybe she'll go away if Dawn prayed hard enough...

...no such luck, since the very next second she said that a splash was heard and a figure was swimming to her. Dawn resigned to turning away and closing her eyes, shivering when she felt arms around her. She felt herself go up, up, up until she and the figure broke surface, gasping for air. She felt a kiss on her bare shoulder and shuddered, her face heating up. It's been so long since she'd...

Dawn shook her head and pulled away from Cynthia, climbing onto the shore and walking briskly to where her towel and clothes were. Cynthia followed her and picked up her discarded clothes, clad only in her tank top and panties.

"Dawn, we need to talk.."

"Last time you said that, _you _did all the talking and broke my heart."

Cynthia flinched; she was expecting that one. "Listen, things are different now and—"

Dawn whirled around, hair swishing behind and eyes ablaze. Her anger was taking her over again, like it usually did. She had a nasty temper, and a short fuse. Cynthia was testing her patience with all of her talk and she wasn't going to stand for it. "And what? You told me you loved me after you crushed me and left... doesn't sound like love does it? What's different this time, huh?"

"Dawn, _do not_ place all of the blame on me."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because your attitude made me want to take a break in the first place!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that! Can't you see how miserable I am without you? Cynthia, I've lost twenty pounds in the last week... that's not healthy."

"I'm sorry, Dawn, I should've talked to you instead of acting rash. I've been miserable without you too."

Dawn approached the older woman and placed a hand on her cheek, eyes softening. "That's all I wanted to hear," and she placed her lips on hers. Cynthia groaned and gripped Dawn's shoulders, leaning heavily into the kiss. Dawn simply smiled and pulled back, eyes hooded. She gently brushed hair away from Cynthia's eyes.

"I'm taking you out on a date, first thing tomorrow," she promised firmly, "and we'll have a battle on the beach near Lake Valor. Then, we'll walk under moonlight in Jubilife, 'cause the city is alive at night."

Cynthia sighed. "That sounds nice."

Dawn's pokémon cheered and they both blushed, hugging each other and laughing.


	21. Saving the Queen

Chapter twenty-one: Saving the Queen

**Prompt: **#62 Irregular Orbit

**Universe: **Sci-fi AU

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Part 3 of my 'reincarnation' series, most likely the last one. Again, it is split up. _Silicis _is latin for 'hard rock' or 'stone'. This was heavily inspired by Orson Scott Card's novel, Ender's Game. It's a great read and I recommend it for sci-fi fans! Ironically enough, Mr. Card is actually a raging homophobe.

x

Captain Berlitz stood ramrod straight, observing the stars below with her arms crossed. Her gaze was vacant and her expression was passive. She wore a metal space suit, made for battles and intergalactic missions. Her right shoulder was denoted with five stars forming a circle, which showed her status as captain of the Twinleaf Cruiser. The Twinleaf Cruiser, or TC, was the main hitter for many missions. But they no longer did missions for humans...

There was a war raging now, not that it surprised Captain Berlitz. Many decades ago, a satellite from Earth had made contact with foreign beings, several light years away from Earth, but within the same galaxy. They were intelligent, resourceful beings. They looked like humans, had two different genders and reproductive organs, but had bulkier bones, longer lifespans and excellent immunity systems. What was strange about them was the fact that they seemed to get along better than humans, they could survive in outer space for a few hours without oxygen and their skin was made of pure cold white stone. They weren't as intelligent as humans and were not the best fighters, but their cooperation was key to their battle strategy, unlike humans.

The collective governments of Earth had, unsurprisingly, decided to exploit these new beings and had sent out several galactic teams from different regions to communicate and establish trade relations. The humans were amazed once they landed on the foreign planet; it was an exact replica of Earth, but with different animal species that seemed to be hybrids of the ones back home. One key difference between the two planets was the abundance of resources available, unlike Earth, which was quickly running out of diamond, oil, rubber and gold.

The explorers aboard the Rainbow Pallet had tried to reason with the natives and set up a justified trade system, albeit with the homosapiens profiting far more than them. However, the beings, now known as _homosilicis_, or stonemen, were very aggressive towards the humans. They spoke in images drawn on stone slates, and did not take kindly to other beings taking away the wealth of their home. Thus started the fight for resources, once more, on the home planet of the stonemen: Planet DORG.

Captain Berlitz was a descendant from a long line of captains, sailors, pilots and starship leaders. Her father and his fathers and mothers before him, dating way back to when her family had migrated to the Hoenn region from Sinnoh after the coup, were always related to travel. One grandfather was a hardy sailor, who sailed all the seas of Earth but had perished in a storm in Kanto waters. Another co-piloted the first airplane, then went on to make history as the man who set the record for fastest world travel. The first woman in their family to make a debut in travel was Captain Berlitz' great-great-grandmother, who had aided in the development of intergalactic starships and cruisers. Her great-great-grandfather had been allowed to test drive it, her at his side, and they had been the first people, and couple, to travel around their galaxy and back.

Today, in the year 2256, Captain Dawn Berlitz was continuing to uphold her family's name and reputation by climbing ranks in the space military and reaching Captain and official pilot of the TC. Her subordinates adored her and she treasured them dearly. Her brother, Lucas, was her co-captain, aiding her in planning new battle strategies and navigational points. He kept her head in the game. Her best friend Barry was her corresponder back on Earth and he had saved their lives many times already by locating checkpoints to stock up on supplies and dangerous projectiles to avoid.

"Hey."

However, the most important person on the ship was the one who was currently kneading her shoulders. With a low moan, Captain Berlitz turned around and greeted the taller woman with a kiss, meeting cold, hard lips. She stood on the tip of her toes to wrap her arms around her strong shoulders, pushing harder and moving her mouth.

The woman pulled back with a laugh and set the captain back on the floor. "What, you missed me that much?"

Captain Berlitz glared, and shoved the woman's shoulder. "Shut up, Cynthia. You had stupid conferences all week long, of course I did," she replied venomously. The captain may have been kind to her subordinates, but she had a short fuse and often lashed out when angry. Her only means of cooling down was away for a week, so she had taken up the habit of her predecessor: staring out the deck of the starship.

Cynthia chuckled and pushed back a lock of blue hair that had gotten loose from the Captain's ponytail. Ignoring the glare she was getting, she hugged the Captain tightly, wincing at the scrapping noise she heard when her arms wound around the titanium armour.

"I can take off my armour, if you want," the Captain murmured, running her hands through long, blond hair.

"No, it's fine," Cynthia paused, "actually, let's do that; in your bedroom."

The Captain pulled back, smirking. "Fine, then, let's have it your way."

Later, with Cynthia asleep and the Captain wide awake and curled up in the blonde's embrace, did she start thinking. She thought about the stupid wars and the vain sacrifices her people were making. She thought about all the pointless death and destruction and how the one person who could solve it all was in her bed, sound asleep.

This person was the one who kept her head up whenever Lucas brought back a negative status report from his patrol. She was the one who whispered words of encouragement whenever the Captain had to personally pilot the ship through an asteroid field. She was the one who wiped her slate clean of worries with a touch, a kiss, a murmur. She was the one who kept her orbited around the mission of bringing peace back to the world. She kept her orbit regular, her eyes on the prize, her goal centered and clear. She prevented the Captain from getting knocked out of balance and ruining her perfect, elliptical orbit around the main objective.

The Captain sighed, making the taller occupant shift slightly in her sleep. Everyone knew of their relationship, and though some of her friends avoided her a while, it was the age of progression... no one was blatantly homophobic or discriminated others for simply loving. They came back after some soul searching and remained loyal to their Captain, renewing their pledge of allegiance.

After all, the Captain's girlfriend wasn't just anyone...

...she was the Queen of the stonemen.

x

"Dawn, honey, wake up. It's time for breakfast," a voice spoke in a hushed tone.

"Mmm.. gimme a few more minutes," the younger woman replied, groaning.

The older woman sighed and smiled fondly, brushing blue strands away from her lover's face. She was sitting on the edge of a bed with a navy theme, watching her beloved return slowly from the Land of Dreams. She observed the soft skin on the woman's shoulder and neck and bent down to trail feathery sensual kisses, chuckling when the occupant shot up.

"C-cold," the Captain stuttered, shivering slightly.

"C'mon, they're serving breakfast already," Cynthia tugged on the Captain's arm as she spoke, pulling her out of the bed.

"Alright, alright.. I'm coming," she muttered, standing on her own feet and shivering from the biting cold on her naked body.

"A bit too soon for that, but don't worry, I'll take care of it later," Cynthia coyly remarked, winking.

The Captain flushed, face red and stomped to the shower, turning the knob to 'Cold' instead of 'Hot'.

Laughing, the blonde joined her, marveling at how easy it was to rile the young Captain.

x

Up on the front deck, Captain Berlitz was munching on a sandwich and reviewing reports sent to her from Barry, warning her of a fleet of humans coming their way. Swallowing, she brought out a folded map of the galaxy and jotted down notes, marking the coordinates Barry included. Lucas sat opposite her, going over an inventory check and assigning the missions for the day. This was how a normal day was for the siblings. They would meet up, sit at their table on the front deck with the stars below and above them, and make plans.

Lucas was often in charge of assigning the proper missions for the crew, since everyone had to pull their weight the minute they became a rebel ship. For associating with the Queen of the stonemen without consent of Headquarters, and for refusing to hand her over, the Twinleaf Cruiser was deemed a threat to humanity and a target.

He sent out patrols every day, who would venture to checkpoints set up by humans around the galaxy and pick up supplies. They were always in disguise and, occasionally, recruited other members to their ship and stationed around the galaxy. Those who were sympathetic to their cause joined them, those who weren't alerted home base and the TC had to hightail it out of there instantly.

Today wouldn't be the day to recruit, Lucas decided, since they had enough members already here and placed around the galaxy. Not to mention there were some stowaway stonemen who needed to be relocated immediately.

Looking up, he noticed his sister nervously chewing on her bottom lip, a worried look in her eyes. He put down his papers and placed a hand over hers on the map, making her look at him.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?" he asked gently.

"No.. well, yeah, some humans coming straight to meet us. We need to use _it_ to avoid them again," she answered, trembling under Lucas' palm.

Lucas paled and exhaled, his breath shuddering. "No.. we can't use _it_ again. We nearly destroyed the Cruiser last time," he said, voice firm.

The Captain stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "We have to use _it_! We can't go around the humans and we can't turn back; they've got a sniffer!" she argued.

Lucas stood as well, pushing his chair back. "How many humans are after us? How many ships?" he questioned loudly, close to shouting.

She plopped down, face miserable and head in her hands. "Ten thousand humans, five ships. They've got two hundred fighter jets."

Lucas cursed and started to pace, his armour clinking with his movements. "All of this for a person? Dawn, one life is not worth the entire crew. You need to hand her over or we're dead."

"NO!" she yelled, standing up, "I'm the captain, I have final say. We are using _it _whether you like it or not!"

"And she's not just a person," the Captain added, gathering her things under her arm. He stopped pacing and turned to her. "She's the Queen of the stonemen, our only hope of ending this war, and the love of my life. I'm sorry, Lucas, but I'm not handing her over while I'm alive."

She left, leaving her brother to ponder over her words. She was right; if they gave up the Queen, then their only hope of ending this war was gone. Besides, who could guarantee they would be spared should they surrender her? They were wanted just as much as the Queen was, if not more.

With a sigh, Lucas descended below to prepare the engines.

Elsewhere, the Captain was fuming, stomping around the star ship to find a place to concentrate. Her brother infuriated her at times, but this was just plain dumb. What kind of a question was that? Dawn would _never _hand over Cynthia to those traitors. How dare he even suggest such a thing?!

She opened her bedroom door and closed it when she entered, dropping her things on her desk. Her room was built to mask the sounds on the inside from the outside, so no one could hear her when she thought out loud or made embarrassing noises with a certain someone.

The Captain fought the blush from her cheeks and sat down, spreading out her maps and reports. She made some quick calculations and estimations over the map, doing it over and over again when the results were unsatisfactory. By the tenth time she reconstructed her formulas and equations, a knock had sounded on her door. She dropped her pencil and stood up, opening her door to greet Professor Rowan.

"Hmm... I heard what you are planning to do. Are you certain it's wise?" he said, entering the room and approaching her work.

"Professor, don't question me. I know you invented the _thing_, and you know how dangerous _it_ is, but if we don't use _it_, everything is screwed," she answered tiredly, slumping against the doorway.

Rowan picked up the paper with her calculations and frowned. "What have you been doing for the last two hours?" he asked, a curious layer over his tone.

She walked next to him and plucked the paper from his hands, looking it over. "Trying to calculate ways to go around or over the fleet. I really don't want to use _it_, and trust me, I would've found a way to pilot the TC around, but there's nothing. I've tried ten times and nothing works. We need to teleport or we're caught in a web."

Rowan sighed but nodded. "You do what's right, and keep us alive, and I'll focus on inventing new toys for your mechanics to play with," he stated, exiting the bedroom. The Captain, in a fit of rage, took all of her work and shoved it in a compartment designed for incineration. She kicked her door closed and screamed her anger, pounding her fist against the wall beside the door. She cried silently, allowing the tears to stream down her face. She continued to cry, even after Cynthia entered her room worriedly and took her in her cold, strong arms.

Dawn sobbed into Cynthia's neck, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. They collapsed on the ground, holding onto each other, and Cynthia's thoughts drifted dangerously.

"Are you crying because of me?" Cynthia asked lowly.

Dawn pulled back and wiped her tears, pouting. "N-no..." she muttered, sniffing.

"You're a bad liar. It's because of me we have to teleport again, isn't it?"

"No! It's those damn humans!"

"You're a human, too!"

"I'm ashamed to be associated with those monkeys! And that's not the point!"

"No, you're right. The point is they're after me and you're all suffering because of it."

"Cynthia..."

"Enough is enough. I need to end this."

"Cynthia, wait!"

But it was too late; Cynthia had already exited, leaving the broken Captain on the floor

x

Hours later, Dawn had pulled herself together enough to stand up, albeit a bit shaky and still sniffing. She shuddered and exited her bedroom, locking it behind her. She ran, her armour clinking, and stopped a passing subordinate.

"Lyra."

"Captain," Lyra greeted, nodding her head.

"Have you seen Cynthia?"

Lyra shook her head, giving the Captain a worried look. "No... did something happen? Did you two fight?"

"No, but... have you been briefed by Lucas yet?"

"Uh huh... wait, don't tell me she's feeling guilty again?"

Dawn nodded and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "She's had enough. Lyra, I'm scared... I don't know what to do and I don't want to lose her."

Lyra smiled and her eyes softened. She wrapped her arms around the Captain and rocked her back and forth. "There, there. You'll find her, I don't think she's quite ready to leave yet, but if you're worried she left the ship we'll send out patrols."

Dawn pulled back and gave a shaky smile. "Thanks, but no, I have to find her. Thank you, May, I don't know what I'd do without you." Dawn raised a hand and ran down the hall.

Lyra just scratched the back of her neck and closed her eyes, laughing lightly. "Oh goodness, the Captain's such a softie around her. Haha.."

Dawn was rushing, running through the halls, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She _had _to find her, or else her heart would explode. She panted and bumped into another person, knocking her back.

"Ow! Watch where you're.. oh, Lucas," Dawn spat, narrowing her eyes.

Lucas gave a sheepish smile and stood up, extending his hand to Dawn. She ignored it and stood on her own, huffing and crossing her arms. He may have been physically taller than her, but Lucas felt pretty small against her anger.

"Hey, Dawn. Umm... I thought about what you said and I realize you're right and—"

"Lucas, there's no time! Cynthia's missing!" Dawn interrupted, moving around Lucas and walking briskly. Lucas caught her hand and pulled her back, eyes wide.

"What?"

Dawn struggled against his grip but he glared and held tighter. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find her! She's blaming herself for the attack, _again_, and left before I could say anything," Dawn explained tearfully.

Lucas started forward, pulling Dawn with him. "Then she's probably already left the ship. I'll go look for her—"

"No! I'm going," Dawn exclaimed angrily, frowning.

"You're the Captain, you can't just leave!" Lucas argued.

"I don't give a damn. I'm going, you're staying. You can lead for me. If I don't come back in five earth hours, teleport without me," Dawn declared, shoving Lucas against the wall and running to the hangar, where they kept all the patrolling and fighter jets.

Lucas watched his younger and only sister leave, speechless, and slumped down, head in his hands.

"God help us all," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Dawn had strapped her seat belt and unlocked her oxygen tank when the engineers opened up the hangar and gave her the 'OK' to go. She smiled and waved, then ignited the engine and sped forward, narrowing her eyes at the speed. She wasn't aware of the mechanics behind the patrol jets, but she knew they were made of an alloy resistant to rust and radiation, making them excellent in space. They were light and travelled fast, but they were not durable and would easily crumble if under fire for too long or hit by a projectile. The feature that made Dawn choose a patrol jet over a fighter jet was the light refractor, which made the jet invisible for long periods of time, though it consumed more fuel.

She zoomed past asteroids and dwarf planets, avoiding their gravitational pull, and flicked her radar, inputting code: STONE_MAN_RETRIEVAL. The radar would then detect the frigid energy stonemen exuded, making it easier to locate Cynthia. Dawn took a deep breath and pressed the refracting switch button. Dawn felt more comfortable knowing that she was invisible to others, and relaxed slightly, setting the jet on autopilot. Her helmet was secured tightly on her head, resembling that of a motorcyclist but with buttons on the outside to control a display system on her screen.

She heard a loud beeping and started, manually taking control of the pilot and following the radar's instructions. She noticed she was approaching an ice dwarf planet and shuddered, adjusting her suit to withstand extreme cold. She landed her ship right on top of the planet, noticing how it was so small she could run around it in three hours. She locked her oxygen tank and jumped out.

Standing, she allowed the metal armour to make its proper calculations and adjust her weight so she could walk normally. Walking briskly, she approached a pale white woman with long blond hair and hugged her tightly around the middle.

"You scared the hell out of me, you jerk," Dawn muttered, sniffing and choking back tears.

Cynthia sighed and turned around to wrap her arms around the girl, wishing she could touch her face. "I'm sorry.. I thought about it a lot, but I'm turning myself in. I can't let this go on for any longer. I'll tell my people to stop fighting and go someplace else."

Dawn pushed Cynthia away and glared at her. "No! Why does everyone insist on taking the easy way out? First Lucas, now you... Cynthia, I'm not giving you up. I love you, I love you so much it hurts when I think of what those monsters would do to you. You've heard of their experiments already, and I will NOT take that chance."

Cynthia simply stared at the passionate Captain, and sighed shaking her head. "Part of being Queen is making sacrifices. If this will help my people to freedom, then so be it."

"You're so fucking selfish!" Dawn screamed, "don't you realize? You're our key to ending this war! If you give in to their demands, your people will get screwed in the ass. We have to fight until our dying breath and demand peace on _our _terms. You are the leader, the bridge between us and them. Why do you think Professor Rowan taught you English after we met you? It wasn't so you could flirt with me, it was so we could communicate!"

Dawn stepped forward and clasped Cynthia's hands in her gloves, tears streaming. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Please, don't do this to me. Lucas is going to teleport us in a few hours, and hopefully we'll make it in one piece on the other side of the galaxy. Come with me, we'll free your people soon. We're planning a big invasion in a few months and I can't do it without you."

Cynthia sniffed and nodded, lowering her head. She gasped and choked on her tears, allowing Dawn to tug her back to her jet. Dawn's suit made the necessary adjustments and she unlocked her oxygen tank once more, closing the door and taking off her helmet. She sat Cynthia on her lap sideways and allowed the woman to rest her face in the crook of her neck, exhaling crisp, cool air. Dawn shuddered and ignited the engine, waiting and allowing the system to warm up.

Dawn pressed a button. "Computer, take us back to Twinleaf Cruiser undetected. I want the shortest route possible."

"Of course, Captain. Navigational system booted, awaiting response from base... Base prepared for landing. Computing shortest route... complete. Refracting system... on. Enjoy the ride, Captain."

"Aye, aye," she responded, and let go of the button.

Cynthia had been busy listening to the sound of Dawn's heart beating, her breathing and the way her throat vibrated as she spoke. She lightly traced down the Captain's neck and smirked when she felt her shiver. She planted light kisses along her collarbone and chuckled at the moan.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too forward?" Dawn asked, giggling.

Cynthia straightened and smiled. "No, I think this is just right."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just wait 'til we get back, Lucas is gonna tear your head off."

Cynthia grinned. "I'm counting on it."


	22. Kisses

Chapter twenty-two: Kisses

**Prompt: **#38 Burning

**Universe: ** Gameverse

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **Inspired by the different kisses meme, though it's supposed to be a drawn meme rather than a written one.

x

_Kiss on the forehead_

Dawn sighed, lips frowning at her predicament. She was in the pokémon centre after having lost in the Battle Tower. Palmer was just too strong! It was a close battle but he had bested her. It was just so frustrating! All those battles for nothing... She'd rather just leave the Battle Frontier for Barry.

The automatic doors slid open but Dawn ignored it, leaning against the counter with her elbow. She felt arms wrap around her and jumped, a shout on her lips when a woman's voice caused her to blush.

"Dawn! How was the battle?" Cynthia chirped, resting her chin on the girl's head.

Cynthia, however, was not expecting Dawn's reaction. She slumped forward and rested her forehead on the counter, shrugging her shoulders and sighing dejectedly. "Not good; I lost."

Cynthia nodded, understanding the teen. It wasn't often that Dawn lost, and so it must be hard for her to deal with it when she did. She turned her around and smiled at her gently, the girl's ears burning as Cynthia lowered her head.

"Cynthia! Not here!" Dawn hissed.

Cynthia chuckled and pecked the girl's forehead, on her bangs. Dawn blushed more and averted her gaze. "You're so dirty-minded..." Cynthia teased, letting go of the teen and straightening up.

Dawn huffed and turned around, hiding her smile.

x

_Kiss on the nose_

Cynthia stretched out on the couch, like a cat, and lazily dropped her arms to the side. It was the perfect day to relax: no challengers, no errands or chores and most importantly Dawn wasn't travelling anywhere for the next week. She was taking a break to catch up with friends and family.

Sighing in bliss, Cynthia turned her head to watch Dawn in the kitchen. The seventeen-year-old was stirring something in a pot, frowning and concentrating. Cynthia watched, mesmerized, as Dawn moved around the kitchen. She wore a pink apron over her pants and shirt, her blue hair tied up into a bun.

Feeling eyes on her, Dawn turned around and caught Cynthia's gaze, smiling. "Hey, you. Like what you see?" she teased, giving a twirl.

Cynthia laughed and sat up, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes," she affirmed, grinning.

Dawn blushed and returned to the stove, smiling widely. Cynthia stood and approached the girl to brush her lips against her nose.

"You're too cute," she muttered.

x

_Kiss on the ear_

"Finally!" Cynthia groaned, opening the door to her apartment. Cynthia had been gone all week to various parts of Sinnoh to evaluate the active Gym Leaders. It was a mandatory activity that came with being Champion, and so Cynthia had taken her time to properly observe and test the trainers who gave out badges. Other than a little mishap with Volkner, him openly refusing to challenge any trainers with less than seven badges, the Gym Leaders were okay for another year.

"Dawn? I'm home!" she called out, closing the door. Usually, the blue-haired teen would be home to welcome the woman, but it seemed she wasn't present today. Cynthia shrugged and moved to the kitchen to prepare a snack. With her head in the fridge and her senses occupied, she didn't notice the shorter figure slowly creeping up to her.

Cynthia straightened, arms full of fruit, and jumped out of her skin when someone latched their arms around her neck.

"Boo!" Dawn laughed, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on Cynthia's sizzling red ear.

"Oh, you," Cynthia jokingly whispered, smiling fondly.

x

_Kiss on the lips_

"You.. what?"

The whispered question came from none other than Dawn, who stared in disbelief at her role model and senior trainer, Cynthia. Said trainer blushed lightly, face remaining passive. She crossed her arms defensively, fingers twitching.

"I... reallylikeyou," Cynthia said hurriedly, glancing away.

"Cynthia, I can't understand what you're trying— mmph!"

Dawn closed her eyes and leaned forward, her cheeks burning pink. They pulled back a little, breathing staggered. Dawn grinned cheekily and Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. so _that's _what you meant."


	23. Monochrome

Chapter twenty-three: Monochrome

**Prompt: **#31 Colors

**Universe: **Gameverse

**Rating: **K

x

It was dark. It was cold. She shivered, breathing out frost and swallowing crystals. It was blurry, and white and she _couldn't see a damn thing! _Trembling, she clutched her coat tighter. She wandered aimlessly in the snow, hoping, wishing someone would just find her or a cabin would miracuously appear before her. She even wished one of those annoying, perceptive trainers would spot her and challenge her to a battle. At least it would heat her up and she could ask for directions.

No such luck.

She doubted anything breathed, let alone lived, in a fifty meter radius. What a depressing thought that was, she bitterly scolded herself. Step after step she trudged, boots full of snow and body nearly frozen stiff. She tried not to cry at her predicament, since she knew it'd only be counter-productive; her lashes would freeze and she wouldn't be able to see anything.

It was so dull, so simple. There was white in front, white below, white above... everything was white, even her thoughts. So monochromatic... she wished for something new. A splash a pink, a hint of blue wouldn't hurt. Something lively, unlike this endless stream of white death. She saw a glow of yellow in her thoughts and paused, coming to a stop in the snow. Where was she? Who was she?

_'I'm Dawn, best pokémon trainer in Sinnoh. I'm stuck in a blizzard on route 216 with no way out.'_

She continued moving and squinted her eyes at the brief flash of steel. She stopped once more, heart thudding against her chest. Why was she seeing things all of a sudden? Was she going mad? Dawn shook her head and continued.

Suddenly, a streak of black shot through and she stumbled back, landing backwards. She gasped at the cold and her face showed her misery. She didn't understand what was going on... maybe the cold was finally getting to her. Her pokéballs were frozen shut, so her pokémon wouldn't be able to help her. She took a deep breath, swallowing icy cold flecks. She stood on her shaky legs and marched stiffly. Step, step, step, step...

A sudden feeling of despair invaded her thoughts and persuaded a sob to claw its way out her throat. What if she couldn't make it? Would she die here, alone, in some unknown pit in the snow? Would she die cold, numb, young and leave her mother by herself? Gritting her teeth, Dawn pulled out her confidence and willpower.

_'No.' _

That syllable seemed to echo in her thoughts and bounce around the white background. She wouldn't die, because she had pokémon to take care of, trainers to challenge, a mother to go home to, someone to love...

Her face, already red from the cold, started to heat up and she was glad for the burn. Her teeth clattered against each other and she shut her eyes, preferring the comforting darkness to the dangerous white. She opened them with a start, forgetting that closing her eyes could lead to temporary freezing on her eyelids. She was tired, cold and sleepy. The snow looked soft, and she was already numb to the bone, so why not sleep for a bit?

_'No.' _

Dawn nodded to herself and stalked forward. Suddenly, she tripped over something and gasped, mouth full of snow. Pushing herself up, she glared behind her. There was zero visibility, so she resorted to feeling her way around. Her hand came into contact with a frozen solid, and she traced it up. It felt like a beam of some sort. An epiphany came to her, and she put her foot forward, landing on a platform higher than what she was on now.

A smile broke out on her face and she raced up the steps she'd discovered. Bless the souls of the people who built this cabin. She threw the door open and shut it behind her, dropping her belongings on the floor. Stripping her jacket, she ran to the only warm bed and collapsed on it, falling in a blissful, warm sleep.

She dreamed of colours, as far as the eye could see. Red, green, blue, yellow, purple, pink, orange! Shades of lively colours streaming all around her. They swirled around and she sighed in bliss, falling back into a ball of pink cotton candy. This was better than drab white or unknown black. The colours swirled in front of her vision and she watched, mesmerized, as they formed a shape with long, blond hair and steel eyes. She smiled, a pretty blush on her face. Cynthia followed her everywhere, even in her dreams. Maybe she'd be there when she woke up.

And she was, a worried frown on her face and her warm arms wrapped around the teen. She held on tight to the girl, sharing body heat and the comfort of her fur coat. Dawn peeked sleepily beneath her lashes and grinned lazily, snuggling further into the woman.

"So warm... and.. colourful," she murmured, confusing the older woman.

Dawn slipped into her rainbow dreams once more, and dreamed of frolicking in fields full of flowers.


End file.
